Sherlock : The Double Butterfly Effect
by ComedySuze
Summary: My first Sherlock fanfic, Chapter 10 Re-edited Mrs Hudson decides to play matchmaker for Sherlock as the impending visit of her granddaughter Rose draws closer, the investigation case of a double murder in the fashion industry.
1. Chapter 1

**I've had so many ideas for possible Sherlock fanfics, I've done one on Facebook, its named My Adventures with Sherlock and John Watson and now I've decided to do this one on , I think this one will work brilliantly because it shows more of Lestrade's past and an possible love interest for Sherlock as Mrs Hudson decides to play matchmaker for him as the impending visit by her granddaughter Rose draws closer and she knows perfectly well that Rose and Sherlock have a lot in common.**

* * *

**The Double Butterfly Effect: Chapter 1 **

Mrs Hudson, Sherlock Holmes' kindhearted landlady never stopped looking out for her favourite room occupant's greatest interests at heart, sometimes although she hadn't admitted to Sherlock, but she suddenly found herself respecting his enthusiastic and admiration to the line of consultative work he continued to love doing. When her husband died, in a Florida Jail after being sentenced to death she became alone and unhappy, her upstairs flat broken into three times in a year, that was when her and Sherlock became good friends, during the day he'd calculated numerous mathematical and subtraction skills, when they watched Countdown, even working out the answer before the two contestants could manage.

"Sherlock, my granddaughter is coming to visit me on Friday, would it be fine with you if I introduced her to you. I understand your work is of greater importance to you, but haven't you ever stopped to acknowledge what missing in your life" She'd thought of playing the matchmaker between her granddaughter Rose and Sherlock but then again she suspected he'd decline her offer.

"My life has never included love. I see that John's happy with Sarah but then I look at my own love life and assume that i need a woman who could admire and share the same hobbies as me" Sherlock wasn't someone who preferred to share an heart to heart conversation, he'd known somehow that foolishly he buried himself too deep into solving crimes.

Sherlock sighed, pacing around inside his flat, Mrs Hudson sympathized with him. He thought of playing his precious violin.

"Rose is very much like you, she's worked as an criminologist for 6 years, worked alongside the UK's top criminologists, she studies how criminal minds and behaviour work" Mrs Hudson mentioned, she knew for some reason, that her granddaughter and Sherlock would get along. The landlady showed him a small photo of the woman in question.

"So she attends two of London's top community resourceful firms, London Academic and London Hope Building and she works full time, she works through the Christmas Holiday and Bank Holidays, no holidays in the last year, the last holiday destinations she visited were Florida and Los Angeles , dreams of finding a man that matches the same " Sherlock cleverly worked out, his impressive skills fascinated Mrs Hudson, he fluttered an eyelid.

"Come on Sherlock, life isn't just about focusing on your career, that's what my daughter Sharon keeps telling Rose, to look for brighter new beginnings " She tried to encourage and reassure him otherwise.

"Alright, anything to make you happy and satisfied Mrs Hudson, by the way did you change your perfume today, I sense it's difference, very strong " Sherlock finally accepted but not before working his demonstrative ways of noticing small things no one was capable of doing.

**xxxx**

DI Lestrade had been pressurized to keep Sherlock well away from the annual Superintendent's monthly meeting, unfortunately the last time he'd attended, he'd challenged for an deferential manner from the detectives not to treat him like an outsider anymore because he'd constantly outsmarted them with solving current investigations.

"Sir, I'm not declining what you're informing me to do, I'm suggesting it's probably better If I don't attend, there are some certain individuals who gave me the third degree for agreeing with Sherlock" Lestrade wasn't having much luck as he listened to the infuriated Superintendent**. **"I do understand what you mean but I can't be there every month, listening to you and the Assistant Superintendent criticizing Sherlock's imposing numeral methods" On Lestrade's mobile, an incoming text message symbol flashed on screen**. **

His eyes temptingly glanced down, wondering what message it was.

Not your day is it today Lestrade, Bell must personally loathe me I detected that the first time I met him SH

"Sir Can I phone you back and finalize what my decision is, because something important has come up" He knew it was wrong to rush someone off the phone but honestly he couldn't wait to finish the phone conversation, he soon placed the phone back in its receiver within his untied office. As he sat back comfortably in his chair, he wished he could for once head off on a well deserved holiday to Spain and visit his brother Robert.

Another text message was received.

You seem unsettled and tired, maybe you should take that one holiday you're desperately after SH

Lestrade's steel blue lingering eyes scanned and shot around the office, there was unofficial sighting or glimpse of Sherlock anywhere, he wondered if this was another one of his various tricks, he preferably enjoyed playing.

Look outside down on the pavement SH

He opened his office window and glanced downwards, immediately spotting Sherlock's appearance, John stood alongside him, feeling a tad annoyed that Sherlock had chosen to make Lestrade's feel unimpressed.

"John, from the time I've known Lestrade, I can basically say that Superintendent Bell doesn't show Lestrade any potential respectfulness and feels as if he shouldn't be an Detective Inspector at all. Lestrade for years has always wanted to be promoted up to DCI, sometimes he's been overshadowed, its right now that he needs to take a stand, stand up to his doubters" Sherlock answered, giving the DI a wave.

"Since when did you two become best of friends?" John's left eyebrow frowned suddenly, keen to know plenty more as he turned to face him.

"You've got perfume splashed all over your jacket John, you accidentally knocked over Sarah's expensive perfume as you left her house this morning." Sherlock's brainpower instantly figured out, the thing that had been bugging him since they met up outside the local Subway.

"Accidents happen, nothing else to tell really" John replied, looking bit lost for words.

"I won't tell Sarah next time I see her" Sherlock reassured his good friend.

"You still haven't answered my question" John said, looking bored by Sherlock's slow response to replying, shifting his shoulders awkwardly, as he stepped ahead and held the door open for his friend.

"The first time I met Lestrade was when his brother Robert had been targeted by what Lestrade claimed to be unknown attackers, I was passing by and became fascinated to discover more about the reasons behind this sudden attack, it turns out Robert had unfortunately been there outside the police station at the wrong place - the wrong time. The attackers Marcus Broad and Johnny Reid, had misidentified him, his facial features particularly around the curve of his left jaw line looked similar to a man that Reid and Broad had been chasing after for over 6 months. On the fateful night Robert, left an West End musical at around 10pm, walked to the local bus stop and boarded a double-decker bus 10 minutes later, he presumed getting the bus home on his journey was better idea mainly because the trains had been delayed by an hour after 9pm. As he arrived home 20 minutes later, he was bundled to the floor and repeatedly kicked and punched aggressively in the stomach, the two attackers searched his pockets for some of greater significance, when they realized they'd targeted the wrong person they ran off.

Lestrade was undoubtedly distraught, mentioned he should have looked out more his brother, he displayed his ultimate determination to catch these unknown attackers, I stepped forward and introduced myself, offered my assistance. Before you knew within three days, thanks impartially to my theories Reid and Broad were soon arrested and charged for assault." Sherlock explained his long story to John.

"Poor Lestrade, where's Robert living now?" John couldn't help in asking, without questioning in his reaction, he surprisingly felt sympathetic towards him.

"He's in living in Spain, the two brothers fell out for 4 years, after Robert was discharged from hospital, he didn't want to be held back by living his life in London anymore, he wanted to live his desired dreams and start afresh, making a fortune abroad mainly on luxurious properties. One day I noticed he looked depressed and saddened so I encouraged Lestrade to get back in contact with him, they're slowly mending their fractured feelings" Sherlock muttered, the door almost hitting him as he'd momentarily lost his awareness.

"Sherlock what's bothering you?" John asked as he stopped walking ahead, turning to face him again just by the reception help desk.

"Its nothing, well its erm...Mrs Hudson's granddaughter is visiting in a few days and she's asked to come up to her flat and allow myself to be introduced to her, John I don't prefer my love life being treated as a protracted game were fate decides what destiny lies ahead" Sherlock thoughtfully said.

**End of Chapter**

**This is more of an introduction chapter but the story does start to develop in the next chapter, plus I'm going to show a different side to Sherlock, bring out his more charming and affectionate side. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A murder is committed, as Lestrade and Sherlock investigate but matters of looking for the potential clues threaten to distant all three of the men. The story starts to take shape and I've lastly added a bit of lighthearted moments in this latest chapter.**

* * *

**Sherlock: The Double Butterfly Effect**

**Chapter 2**

"Ah Sherlock, still playing thoughtful text message games to enlighten your mood, while most of us are still investigating minor crimes this morning" Lestrade stammered, he suspected for some reason he'd been the topic of conversation of Sherlock and John's brief discussion a few moments earlier outside of his office. This had never actually bothered the Detective Inspector, he thought of it as being tongue in cheek, office banter, something to entertain the team when moralities and single strength of characters were low spirited.

"Good to see you've found an all rather alternative response to my texts, would you like to know my theory on this because somehow I know you will be interested and memorized by what I have to say" Sherlock suggested with an all too knowing rounded lip smirk. John ignored this and moved towards the filing cabinet, taking holding of some document folders, he'd heard everything before from his friend, the mind-boggling and far-fetched clarifications of an individual's motives or suspicious behaviour.

"Not really Sherlock, I've got more vital cases to prepare and to be organized" Lestrade said uncomfortably, he gestured for John to stop looking at the important case files. He never really liked anyone to go fishing around at his belongings or work documents, his office was always uncluttered, free of any biscuit crumbs and window or table smudges.

"The reason Bell is quite frankly grumpy and disrespectful towards you is that he's knows your career has skyrocketed during the past 15 years that you've worked for this police station, two separate times you've been denied a long deserving chance of promotion to DCI. You haven't quite stepped up to the mark, Bell and his colleagues see you as a small wandering outsider fish in a bigger pond, you need to prove or better still show how much this job you've come to admire and cared about much so, really means to you because if you don't you'll still be treated the same way and I wouldn't like to see the disappointment descriptively etched across your face" Sherlock kindly advised him.

An unexpected but interesting knock alerted everyone's attention to Lestrade's office door, a younger Detective Constable handed them information about an possible investigation case.

Sherlock read the case file and instantly looked absolutely intrigued by what it described, no that it deliberately grabbed his established attention too much. From what he was reading, an accurate description of this person soon emerged, everything from his favourite food, Fish Paella. His favourite television programme Life on Mars. His favourite football team, Paris St Germain.

Harvey Quinn- Fashion Designer- 41 years old,

16 years- starting working as an beginner to Louis Garde at the Parisian retro fabulex. Created his own business at the age of 25 years old, has designed clothes for and styled famous models.

"It says Harvey is in competition with another fashion designer, Xavier Bardez, they've had runs in the past, accusations of assaults on both of them, even death threats, maybe we should be paying a visit to Harvey" Sherlock said, this investigation didn't appear to be to challenging enough, it only gave an impression that it was an much hated playground rivalry.

"Says here in he's in Central London this afternoon, doing a book signing at Waterstones, think you're correct about this Sherlock might as well question him, ask him about the claimed attack on Xavier" Lestrade grabbed his jacket and left his office straight away followed by Sherlock and John..

"Judging by his pretense picture, on the front page, I'd say he's a bitter man, doesn't prefer anyone gaining the credit ahead of him. Enjoys the starlight and the fame being shone upon him" Sherlock speculated.

**xxxx**

Hundreds of fans continuously lined the outstretched pavement of an London High street, all clutching Quinn's autobiography, inside Waterstones, worried staff desperately tried to get in contact with the absent Quinn**.**

Sherlock, Lestrade and John finally arrived at the bookstores, carefully walking past the steel barriers and the many fashionable inspired fans.

"A bit unnecessary placing them there, I mean he's hardly no Robbie Williams of the Fashion industry is he" John vigilantly said, looking far from impressed, his constant niggling grumbles being ignored as per usual.

"Hello I'm DI Lestrade, this is Sherlock Holmes and Doctor John Watson, we've come to chat with Harvey Quinn but it looks as if he hasn't arrived just yet" Lestrade introduced his friends and glanced around to see an rectangular table and a copy of Quinn's glossy book balanced on the table. They walked inside and were escorted towards the staff canteen.

"I'm sorry DI Lestrade, we've tried contacting his all known phone number and address within Central London, no answer I'm afraid" The member of staff explained, a growing concern across her face, as she looked down at her watch, the time was now 12.30pm.

Lestrade's phone rung out, as he attended to this call, Sherlock closed his eyes tightly, looking as if he was attempting to concentrate, he stretched his legs as furthermost as possible under the table.

"What are you doing Sherlock?" John quizzically asked, his eyes soon observantly looked around the confined surroundings of this particular staff canteen, which looked more like a school canteen, a fridge/freezer situated in the far corner of the room, an electric cooker situated in the middle of the room against the creamy wall.

"Concentration and deliberation which both aren't a specific crime John, its the only time I'm able to do this seeing as I can't at home when there's too many distractions, disturbances from the newsagents, chatting and drunkenly singing from the pub customers as they head home from the pub, when I'm out around London investigating and putting my careless thoughts to the test, I come to know for a fact this can obviously help me, letting my mind run freely " Sherlock sharply answered.

"Just inquiring that's all, or unless you're thinking of Rose and imagining what she might look like, best advise would be not to be so doubtful of her, if you conjecture up a perfect description of her" John realized he may have said too much and soon may be asked not to involve himself in his friend's love life.

Lestrade soon returned he seemingly looked staggered , he came with some terrible news. "We can almost definitely forget questioning Quinn, because he's been found dead by a river embankment within Harper's river, looks like he was trying to escape from someone and perhaps lost control on the brakes of his car"

"Cause of death?"

"That's what we need to find out, forensics are already there at the crime scene, carrying out further tests" Lestrade looked frustrated, he'd felt this short trip to the bookstores had been waste of time.

"Sherlock, come on, we should be leaving, I'd suggest right about now" John informed his friend by juddering his arm, who still looked like he never wanted to be disturbed as he sat restfully and gathered his thoughts, opening his eyes, he looked frustrated but no necessarily argumentative by the constant calls to leave for Harper's River.

"Yes John I overheard, a murder investigation, someone wanted Quinn dead and can only assume the known identity of this person. Xavier Bardez " Sherlock had logically hypothesized before they had a chance of searching for clues at the crime scene.

**xxxx**

After arriving at the crime scene surrounded by armed police cars, coroner's car and other detectives , just after 1.30pm, the heatwave conditioned weather suddenly began to take its toll on John, the weather had risen to 27 degrees, the sunshine completely illuminating the river.

"No bruising around his wrists or legs, more around the neck and shoulder as there are two different marks underneath his chin and across the edge of his shoulder blade. I'd say there had been an aggressive struggle seeing as it's quite obvious that someone had obviously been a passenger in Harvey's car, because it appears the bottom half of the seat-belt has been cut at with a sharp weapon presumably a knife, bloodstains embedded into the carpet by an large sized right footed boot, most likely the foot size is a sized 9 leather boot, bought at an expensive shoes department in Paris." Sherlock elucidated, cleverly pointing out unnoticed clues, his eyes were soon drawn to a patch of smudges along the headrest of the driver's seat.

"Quinn was forced back he protested, he fought back heroically but was sadly overpowered, by his eventual killer, John I don't suspect Xavier for some reason now, I think we might be chasing someone we have yet to encounter at this moment" Sherlock worryingly looked disappointed by his earlier assumption.

"How can you determine this?, How you've figured it out that Bardez is innocent, Sherlock right now the only possible suspect we have is him, no one else, maybe he sent his bodyguard to murder his arch enemy, jump him by surprise as he was driving on his way to his book signing and then force him to drive to isolated embankment" Lestrade thought otherwise, he didn't quite believe this latest speculative theory from Sherlock.

"He's right, I don't think we can rule out Bardez, we'll need to question him, question where he was, between 6am to 11.30am, did he have an alibi to prove where he was earlier this morning, its not a shut investigation at all" John mentioned, proving his own valuable point of observation and understandable knowledge.

**xxxx**

Later that evening, Mrs Hudson bought Sherlock some packets of biscuits incase he felt hungry, after his complicated day, feeling the tables were surprisingly being turned on him as John seemed to agree with everything Lestrade suggested.

"Sherlock dear, I hate seeing you like this, all frustrated, deserted and worried. Have you finished your crossword?" Mrs Hudson kindly sat with him, as the flat had looked utterly unoccupied without John.

"Yes, something is troubling me about the current investigation case, the victim Harvey Quinn had been drunk at the foot of the wheel, considerably he most likely was four times over the limit, so he wouldn't have been able to identify the soon-to-be murderer, Harvey's vision must have been short-sighted and conspicuously he would have been driving erratically anyway even before the killer struck. I think whoever is behind this is trying to use Harvey's drunk state of mind as an advantage to throw the police off the track." Sherlock hesitated at first, not believing this significant suggestion.

"Don't worry, I believe you, most people will assume I've lost my marbles saying this but I hardly care anyway" Mrs Hudson compassionately reassured him, with a gentle pat on the wrist. "I know that any foolish detective probably takes one glance at a crime scene and mistakenly believes something that doesn't quite add up, doesn't join the dots up. Everytime I hear and see you, impressively jotting down any thinkable suggestions and calculations, you're doing the job you admire the most" She gave an encouraging kindhearted smile, opening a tub of Jaffa Cakes and taking two biscuits out handing Sherlock one and letting herself have one.

"I'd rather not ea a Jaffa Cake, You haven't got any Garbaldis have you? I'm trying not to eat too much chocolate at the moment, I'm not too fond of sugary foods or drinks" Sherlock chuckled as he asked.

"Good to your high confident spirits have returned." She looked thankful and relieved seeing his familiar laid back attitude.

Sherlock reached over to search for the television remote and pressed his finger down to switch it on "This contestant on Who Wants to be a Millionaire doesn't seem fazed by the questions I''d say she will go away with 50k" He estimated accurately.

"Mycroft visited this afternoon, looks like he was hoping to chat with you about his new job assignment the government placed him within, sounds promising" Mrs Hudson remembered, she told Sherlock who didn't look too bothered to have missed him.

"All Mycroft will ever talk about his predictions for the Media awards, he associates with famous individuals, I can only assume his job will involve gossiping with others and reading newspapers as he's left out in the background, feeling like an invisible person" Sherlock said, knowing he didn't like to talk about his brother too much, sometimes his older brother has achieved and gained all the credit at every chance he got.

**End of chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was going to add Rose into the next chapter but I've decided to let her be in this one, it becomes a bit romantic this chapter towards the end, Sherlock meets her and becomes romantically drawn to her, whether its because they share the same interests and play the same musical instrument, he can't becoming happier whenever she's around. Unbeta'd**

* * *

**S****herlock: The Double Butterfly Effect**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning around 11am as Sherlock ate a slice of toast within the living room, he specifically detected there was still an unhappy problematic atmosphere between himself and John, difference of opinions and wrong impressions over the current investigation case partly to blame **. **His friend hadn't said one supportive word after he'd arrived back at the flat late, he'd still looked unconvinced by Sherlock's logical clarified theory.

"John I'm sorry if I acted too annoying and came over as irrational" He thoughtfully made the first apology, he genuinely looked truthful and considerate , this was the first step to patching up their friendship and respect.

"I don't know why you're apologizing Sherlock seeing as your reasonable explanation works out more knowledgeable than Lestrade's, who I assume still stands by policing methods he learned over 10 years ago when he first started in the police force" John said, beaming a cheerful smile for once, grabbing the last slice of toast off the plate that was placed in the middle of the table, Sherlock didn't look too bothered . "So what was else did you discover that you didn't want him to find out for himself?"

"Harvey Quinn had been drunk at the wheel moments after he left his local pub, The Lions Den, I think the killer must have followed him, followed his tracks, followed his usual journey and perhaps at the last minute chose to surprise Harvey and became an unannounced and unwanted car passenger. Of course Harvey couldn't see anything, his eyesight was blurred seeing as he'd effectively consumed too much alcohol, worse still he might have had Alcohol poisoning, tends to affect the lungs or the liver or either the blood stream depending on how much pints of alcohol you may drink everytime you visited the pub " Sherlock mumbled onwards, still unsure what he could be convinced with, playing the waiting game as he tapped his fingers on the edge of the table.

"How did you determine this so quickly?" John couldn't figure out his friend's quickness and prompt conclusion to what he truly believed .

"Yesterday I caught a glimpse of his hands they'd been positioned still on the driving wheel, his left hand was discolored and his knuckles were bruised especially his fourth one, I'm suggesting maybe as he drank his third glass of Guinness, he stumbled around, staggered backwards, lost his balance and knocked his hand against a wall, that tells me everything there an then John, try to catch up" Sherlock curiously advised, he began to remember certain missed but not questioned possible clues staring him right in the face.

"Why do you have to talk like an amazing genius sometimes, I think you've guessed this quickly even before Lestrade has a chance of double checking with forensics, some of the results are you due back later today he mentioned, the proper final autopsy report won't be complete for another 6 weeks at least" John said, he looked completely flabbergasted for once.

"Might as well let him find out what the forensic results say, if he hears my theory from me, he's only going to presume I'm trying to outsmart him yet again over another investigation case"Sherlock thought best to stay silent for once because he knew it might automatically boost Lestrade's confidence and dedication to his job.

**xxxx**

Later that afternoon as the forensics reports were delivered and after learning that Sherlock's logical belief had indeed been proven correctly and as he sat uncomfortably at his desk Lestrade was soon left to consider where to lead the murder investigation next, should he need to bring the only possible suspect they had, Xavier Bardez, in for questioning and also the DI couldn't help wondering whether Xavier might fabricate various lies to save his professional experienced fashion career**.**

"Ah Lestrade I suppose this is the forensic report, so what was the cause of Harvey Quinn's death?" Sherlock inquired without knocking at the office door , his long knee length coat curved around the door before he impromptu stepped into Detective Inspector's office, John curiously chose to stand in the doorway.

Lestrade glared back at him from across the room before answering, he looked thwarted, knowing this would look bad, if Superintendent Bell discovered, his lack of leadership and fortitude. "Something I hadn't spotted but am sure you will have done Sherlock, was that Quinn had been drinking in his local pub for 6 hours, 6 pints of Beer and 2 vodka shots, enough to make him look like a nutter who was up for any fight against anyone**. **We believe the cause of death was caused by Asphyxia**, **Quinn was basically smothered had no chance of escaping from the killer".

"Hang on what about the marks on his neck and wrist would that have been caused by the fall he had inside the pub minutes earlier?" John inquisitively asked, still seeming though he looked more half convinced.

"Yes John, So I assuming the possible killer was strong-minded, he had a purpose to kill maybe Quinn had written something in his autobiography that the killer didn't want the fans to read, something that might cause trouble for them in the future, we should really be questioning Bardez" Sherlock clarified pacing around within the office as he spoke clearly and then turned to walk back towards the door, seemingly no one didn't disagree this time around as John and Lestrade followed him out of the office and down the steps of the near by corridor.

"Bardez's head offices are within the South Croydon area, Gilmore Buildings 204 Harrington Street" Sherlock informed them as he memorized different sign posts and near by street name plates.

"Sherlock certainly seems to know London tourist spots and postal districts off the back of his hand doesn't he" Lestrade amusingly suggested.

**xxxx**

Much later in the afternoon in the Gilmore Buildings as Sherlock observantly followed every staff workers' every noticeable movements, he sighed, suddenly thinking back to listening to Mrs Hudson's words from last night, maybe he needed to take his life more easier, not to act impolite or discourteous when possible new residents arrived to meet Mrs Hudson and to inquire about the vacated flats**. **

"Hello I'm Xavier, are you here to question me about Harvey's death?" The Spanish fashion designer arrived at the reception desk, his elbow resting on the counter, his creamy jacket, darkened denim trousers and maroon silk shirt made him stand from the crowd and look handsome.

"Yes we are, we only need a few minute of your time anyway, if its fine with you" Lestrade thoughtfully explained.

"Honestly its no problem, Thursdays are my quietest days anyway, you know it was terrible news to find out. Its shocked us all in the fashion industry but at the same time he let his fans down, taking to drinking when there was hundreds of fans waiting for their copies of his book to be signed" Xavier muttered as he showed the three visitors around the retro inspired head offices, Xavier himself looked sincere and honest as he spoke.

"When was the last time you saw Harvey? was it at one of the latest expensive fashion shows?" Lestrade soon questioned the popular Barcelona born fashion expert, Sherlock watched on from the background, curiously studying and listening to every word, his well-thought-out assumption lead him to believe that something distant might still happen.

"I don't know, I guess it was four months ago I last saw him, he was acting all cocky and smug faced like he'd won the double lottery, he tried rubbing it in my face whatever news that made him look more delighted than he'd ever been" Xavier answered, his answers didn't appear to be suspicious at all.

"Did you have or hold any personal grudges against him so much you felt in the end he needed to be gotten rid of out of the way?" Sherlock reluctantly asked, his eyes monitoring Xavier's unsteady body language.

"I may have loathed and disrespected him but I would never have wanted him dead even though his two businesses were as trendier and admired more than mine, I know he infuriated his supporters occasionally it was always his nature doing so, if you'd known him for at least over 10 years " Xavier looked truthful upon answering further questions.

"Does the name Justin Hunt come to mind?" Sherlock quizzically requested, unknown to John and Lestrade, he'd spotted the framed desk picture of the young fashion designer and Xavier together looking like the best of friends.

"Yes he's worked here for three years, started as a beginner, now knows everything there needs to be known about all matters relating to the fashion industry and to fashion inspired music videos "

"And has he ever met Quinn and what was his feelings towards him?, did he loathe him too and perhaps thought about killing him?" Sherlock delved deeper into asking.

"How dare you!, Justin is one of our brightest, smartest and compassionate designer, you come in here accusing him because you detect there's a hint of wickedness within his eyes" Xavier seemingly gave the impression he wanted to aggressively punch or attack this mysterious man for asking such unpleasant questions, he also didn't appreciate this man apparent smugness.

"John get him out of here before all hell breaks loose while I conduct the rest of the interview with Xavier" Lestrade demanded, he hadn't lost his cool before like this and seemed bitterly unhappy with what had just happened.

"Sherlock think we should do as he actually says, because I don't want to find myself or you on the receiving end of a punch to the nose " John escorted him out of the room, he glanced back worryingly.

After coming away from the Gilmore Buildings with no new likely leads, Lestrade had ordered Sherlock to take some considerable time off "Oh dear not been one of those great days for you" Sherlock and John were greeted by Mrs Hudson as she polished the hallway banister.

"I enraged a possible suspect with some harsh comments that I made, he presumed I was trying to force him to punch me." Sherlock sadly sighed, letting John go upstairs and open the flat door with the key.

"Sherlock what did I say last night, i said you need some days to gather your thoughts, to do normal household things particularly cleaning for once, that flat of yours is full of dust and untidiness, also maybe you should do some shopping once in a while" She kindly implied, oh how he admired her voice of reason, she made everything sound immeasurably better.

"Oh Mrs Hudson did I ever tell you how reasonably intelligent and kindhearted you are" He placed his hands on her shoulders and patted them lightly, looking much joyful.

"Yes but half the time when you mumble words I don't recognize I actually don't know what to think" She shook her head in disbelief but bar all that she felt gratefully proud of him and what he constantly preferred to achieve in life.

"I should write my sayings in a complimentary book and have it published, the website has 100 visitors regularly everyday, posting their comments, some seem to presume I'm unwise and foolish" Sherlock winked an eyelid as he turned to head upstairs, his attention was soon drawn on the front door, a knock alerted them both, Mrs Hudson answered it and looked surprised to see a familiar face.

"Rose, I expected you to arrive tomorrow, please come in" she eagerly said, her granddaughter looked pretty and friendly, the landlady was looking to introduce her to Sherlock who stood behind the landlady, standing motionless, he fluttered an eyelash, he couldn't take his eyes off her for some unexplainable reason.

_She's single, looking for love, she obviously plays a musical instrument in her spare time presumably a flute or another woodwind instrument, she plays music from the heart, the only way she knows best. _

"Hi, wow thanks for the welcome, yeah taxi driver informed me where to find this road" She placed her backpack down on the carpet.

"Sherlock this is my granddaughter Rose" Mrs Hudson introduced them, instantly she detected a hint of undeniable chemistry between them as they soon warmed to one another.

"Nice to meet you Rose, do you like playing musical instruments?" Sherlock asked, his smile beam wider, surprisingly he sensed an overwhelming connection with her.

"Flute and Violin, but I haven't really played the violin for over 5 years, work's constantly getting on my nerves" she tenderly laughed, her laughter unpredictably warmed his heart as he looked on captivatingly, distinctively impressed, it became noticeable that it would be difficult to part them straightaway.

"I play Violin, part time, i feel it helps me to forget my daily misfortunes and essentially allows the striking and the sound of the music to wash through my mind" Sherlock mentioned.

"Wow I'm impressed, My second great hobby is astronomy, I like looking at the stars I see every night, Three months ago one of my former college teachers gave me the chance of naming a star " In the fascinating manner she spoke, she gave an idealistic impression that she was an avid star gazer, Sherlock couldn't help but feel very impressed.

"Rose might as well do you a cup of tea, two sugars isn't it?" Mrs Hudson asked.

"Come on, you should put your feet up, looks as if you've been on them all day, I'll see you tomorrow Sherlock" Her expression so beautiful to glance at, unbeknown to her or in fact himself, she made his heart beat become faster.

**End of chapter**

**All reviews are welcome  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**For chapter 4 I've got a lot to get through, so I've decided to half this chapter into two parts, the first part focuses more on Sherlock and Mycroft. Unbeta'd**

* * *

**Sherlock: The Double Butterfly Effect**

**Chapter 4 -Part 1  
**

Friday morning; as John was carrying out the weekly shopping in Asda as regular as clockwork, sensibly pushing the metal shopping trolley closely near the breakfast aisle, he reflectively considered why he bothered offering to do shopping every Friday bearing in mind that Sherlock never actually once did his own supermarket run, he'd favored others doing it for him.

He was simply becoming funnily enough, somehow a little distracted by the conversation that he remembered from last night, whilst watching Law and Order UK and listening on bored rigid, so undeniably bored in fact he desperately wanted to put his headphones on there and then, knowing how long his friend preferred chatting for but soon he had forgotten regretting that thought as Sherlock had fortunately spent the next hour talking about Rose's unique kindness and caring side, on first impression he thought he'd misheard his friend and soon wondered whether he may becoming smitten with Mrs Hudson's granddaughter. He became genuinely surprised to think this, had Sherlock met his perfect idealistic match in Rose, John seemed to assume this and hoped it wouldn't sidetrack him from any future investigations.

He fluttered his eyelashes, swiftly realizing without thinking he'd walked straight into the clothes aisle and turned his trolley around to head towards the tills in order to pay for the shopping items he'd picked up, however as he moved towards the nearest till, he was pushed sideways as an impatient customer stubbornly jumped the queue ahead of him and never thought of apologizing._ Unbelievable, this isn't Formula One_ John mumbled to himself suddenly becoming aware he'd grabbed the automatic attention of a young brunette female, who gazed back at him very bemused.

** xxxx**

Meanwhile back inside the flat, in an valuable bid to cheerfully indulge himself, Sherlock had took it upon himself to become more entranced by the wonders of The Rat Packs Greatest Hits album, he wasn't utterly sure whether his feelings for the modern life he admired so dearly were changing or was he just perhaps going through a change in his normal comfort zone like how a normal middle class male felt after meeting a woman that he predicted that he'd soon feel drawn towards. His violin remained untouched. His skull on the far table remained untouched. Both his eyelids now appeared to be tight and closed. He laid back comfortably in his armchair, allowing the intro of each song to be taken into his mind, considering he hadn't listened to this style of music before, oddly enough he was becoming fascinated with it, as the lyrics to each song told of interesting stories.

"Sherlock its me can you open the door please, I think we need a word" the slightest sound of Mycroft's voice rung within his ears and two light taps at the door alerted his complete attention, it was clear he wasn't going to get a moments peace**.  
**

"Go away Mycroft, you're interfering and ruining my morning of tranquility" Sherlock wasn't eager nor enthusiastic to talk to his older brother nor wanting to open the door to him, he knew that his sibling preferred to outstay his welcome on many occasions inside the flat when Sherlock wasn't in a calming, restful mood. Sometimes trying to ignore him as he regularly updated his deduction of theories website with newer problematic and puzzling speculations for everyone to question.

"Nonsense I'm sure we can be well-mannered and civilized, my dear brother. I hear you've been given a few days off by Lestrade, your indecisive feelings towards this current investigation seem to be getting to you " Mycroft sounded surprisingly sympathetic and more understanding as he spoke clearly from the other side of the door. He was precisely right, he'd always known how his brother had felt when differences of opinions became apparent.

"If you want further details go and find them elsewhere" Sherlock answered, he sat up, his legs stretched out, his two feet tapping the floor, his fingertips dancing across the tabletop, shades of the illuminated

"Sherlock I may be able to help you with your current investigation, I've discovered an significant lead might be involved or may only have known Harvey Quinn. I believe you've spoken of this man only once, Moriarty" Mycroft said, hoping to help or to guide his brother towards a possible conclusion in the case, luckily his permissible revelation grabbed Sherlock's attention as he began to unlock the door and lastly opened so his brother could walk inside.

"Moriarty what has he got do with this? How did you manage to uncover an likely named suspect?" Sherlock asked. surprisingly he suddenly became the one asking all the unanswered questions .

"I can't be quite certain why, but I presume you and can help one another" Mycroft politely requested, this wasn't at all like him, visiting 221b Baker Street, supposedly offering help.

"Oh come on, all you've want is to be given and lavished with all the credit, you've acted this way since you were 12 years old" Sherlock looked far from impressed by this surprising request that had be placed on the table.

"Well you know me better than anyone" Mycroft gestured with hands, lightly smirking to himself as he wandered around the compounds of the flat, picking up books from the book shelf and placing them back where he found them.

"Well at least I'm not the attention seeker. Why would Moriarty want to involve himself with a well respected fashion designer? Every time I hear his name mentioned i soon come to realization I know so little about him, where he lives, has he got a girlfriend. His motivations and targets are very difficult to detect." Sherlock constantly muttered, the palm of his hand positioned over his forehead, he paced around needing to think, surely speculated something that might prove to be vital, that might prove something to Lestrade that join up the dots and solve this.

"I was hoping you would do an Internet search on your laptop on this Harvey Quinn, perhaps your arch enemy was his sponsor for of the fashion shows where he displayed his latest trendy clothes" Mycroft suggested, sitting down and back on the armchair, looking bemused and perplexed as he found two folded up pieces of paper, Johns latest notes that he was preparing to type on Microsoft Word later that afternoon.

"I've already read written notes on him which made for captivating reading - also when me, Lestrade and John visited the crime scene yesterday I noticed he must have been drunk and his killer was also presumably in the same pub too. Moriarty only drinks Guinness but they don't serve that particular drink in the Lions Den, so he couldn't have been present" Sherlock seemed completely baffled, wondering whether he'd missed out any more clues, whether he was mistaken and that he was heading down the wrong track.

"Are you starting to doubt yourself because that's the impression I'm getting from you?, also you seem too relaxed, listening to music that vaguely hasn't grabbed your awareness before" Mycroft elucidated, bafflement expressed across his face, knowingly he never rather desired to barge in on his brother's current feelings.

"I met Mrs Hudson's granddaughter Rose yesterday and we hit it off instantly, I found her to be delightful, witty and inspiring. Its noticeable that we share so much in common, she studies criminology knows how the human mind works, knows the effective causes, knows the answers to ones I've been looking for so long. " Sherlock replied, staring into deep thin invisible air.

"Sherlock be careful because when you're at the top of the league at what you're best at, you cannot simply let emotions overrule your heart and emotions, it distracts you, throws you off balance" Mycroft best advised, providing some humble guidance.

"Please don't pity me Mycroft, I've defectively disappointed Lestrade and now I really don't need saddened words that will make me question matters again . Haven't you got a job to be returning back to" Sherlock reminded him.

"Yes of course, don't forget or reject my encouraging confidential words, besides you have an imperative case to complete and even without Lestrade's disheartened bitter feelings on how you're approaching this. I can reasonably promise that you can prove your theory precisely" Mycroft assured and looked hopeful, this would be the circumstance.

"Sherlock I've bought two packets of Garibaldis from the supermarket would you like a few biscuits to have with your cup of tea" Mrs Hudson appeared at the top of the staircase as Mycroft was leaving.

"Yes I would, thank you Mrs Hudson" Sherlock flashed a beaming smile as he answered, his eyes following his brother's movements as he left.

**xxxx**

"John, how's Sherlock?" Lestrade almost frightened John as he silently crept up from behind him within the Asda car park, he seemingly expressed his regret for his unforeseen enraged outburst whilst interviewing the key suspect.

"You've got a nerve because you look to have upset him yesterday, he's acting very strangely than normal" John admitted.

"John, Look I've known Sherlock for five years I know he doesn't portray emotion, he's always been very ambiguous" Lestrade said, yes he had known the inexplicable and mystifying crime investigator for so long, but against his wishes, against his niggling skeptical doubts somehow he still completely trusted him.

"Why do you find the need to chat to me, you should be asking for forgiveness from the man himself" John said, obviously he had an decisive point.

"Trust me i aleady think Sherlock forgives me, he knows he overstepped the mark when I interviewed Bardez, who in turn didn't find out anything new from, he cooperated, pledged to provide his support towards us for hopefully finding the killer and seeing them bought to justice"

"Lestrade it wasn't him, Sherlock knows this, told me thinks the killer was lining in wait for Quinn and ready to surprise him, attacking him inside his own car, he believes it was attempted murder and I believe Bardez is undoubtedly innocent, maybe the next thing you should do is try to retrace Quinn's last known steps from the Lions Den and then maybe you should determine from your point of view or suspicions what possibly happened next" John curiously suggested.

"Right I'm heading back to the office, tell Sherlock he's needed again because I really need his mind focused on this, before the killer strikes again when we least expect it" Lestrade announced, having no time to stay behind in a supermarket car park.

**End of Chapter**

**All reviews are Welcome**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm finding I'm enjoying typing up every chapter of this fanfic, its about to pick up a gear in a few chapters time, friendships are put on the line and romance blossoms stronger than ever for Sherlock and Rose. In most of the fanfics I've done I do like to add the relationship factor in every one because I can really test them and add great descriptions about them the best I can.  
**

* * *

**Sherlock The Double Butterfly Effect **

**Chapter 4 Part 2**

John simply hadn't know what convinced him to follow Lestrade from the Asda car park, he'd known he should contacted Sherlock and let him know that the investigation was moving further ahead than anticipated, building up steam, but then again he figured out the two friends may angrily clash again. He now sat awkwardly in the passenger seat of a taxi asking the taxi driver to follow the car in front, the streets were chock-a-block with BMVs, Audis and Toyotas ahead, roadwork seemingly to blame.

"Whatever you say" The taxi driver ironically replied as he drove along one of London's busiest main roads, not feeling the automatic need to speed, he glanced up at his glittering front mirror, he could tell that this man seemed pretty anxious and panicky as if he was hiding something unpardonable but he didn't feel he should be prying into his personal business.

"Please follow that car, it is really important that I catch up to it" John nervously repeated his words once more, watching on as Lestrade's car suddenly stopped surprisingly by a cordoned police tape securing an office block, in his heart he knew something dramatic must have happened, as this place looked awfully familiar, then he remembered this street was Harrington Street and that they'd visited Bardez's premises only yesterday afternoon, oddly he presumed there had be another murder and his gut instinct told him it must be Xavier who had been killed.

"That will be £9.50 please sir" the chirpy taxi driver announced, opening the small handed window within the front of the taxi, his eyes also paying attention to the vivid and chaotic sight between the alleyway that was in-between the Gilmore and Francombe Buildings, all he could see was two police cars, an ambulance, two unmarked cars and an coroner's car and at the fore front they cordoned off the remainder of the street.

"Keep the change" John weakly smiled as he handed over a folded up ten pound note and climbed out of the taxi cab, closing the door after him, carrying his shopping bags as he swiftly hurried over towards Lestrade who seemed saddened, he lastly tapped him on the shoulder.

"John what are you doing here, I'd assumed you'd gone back to Baker Street and kept Sherlock company until tomorrow" Lestrade genuinely looked stunned to realize that he must have been followed, wondering whether hanging around with Sherlock and listening to his numerous theories had affected John, made him more aware of crime scenes, made him feel a sense of importance.

"What's happened, why's this area taped off?. Don''t tell me there's been another murder hasn't there" John kept asking the questions over and over again, noticing the paramedics standing by the ambulance, had they finished trying to save the life of the person in ultimate peril.

"Its Xavier Bardez he's been found dead, receptionist found him in his office, poor woman she'd still recovering from the shock. Got a phone call after I finished chatting with you back in the Asda car park. I've been told by forensics that Xavier's hair was damp presumably as if he'd been drowned but suspiciously his clothes are dry. I think whoever this person is who's committing these murders knows exactly how to rattle us" Lestrade sighed contemplatively, his mind full of thoughts, could Bardez have hidden secrets in which he didn't want anyone else to discover?, did he know the killer?, had he held possession of something particularly valuable maybe, an treasured belonging that belonged to the killer. Lestrade felt he should have done more, he felt dreadful, really dreadful.

"Looks like we need Sherlock on this straightaway" John reasonably suggested as he reached into his pocket for his mobile phone only to find out that another unanswered message was awaiting him and had been for over 35 minutes, he frowned deliberately whether someone had known what his next movements would be. He looked around but couldn't anyone acting either suspicious or untrustworthy. Lestrade left him alone to make a few phone calls.

_Take three steps to the right, don't look behind you, don't whatever you do say a word to Lestrade. I already know another death has taken place, heard the reports on the news, Mycroft visited me this morning told me a possible name has emerged, that the government have linked to this investigation._

He heard approaching footsteps from behind where he stood, on the edge of a slanted pavement .

"Well surely you didn't think I'd miss this opportunity to investigate John, two murders in the space of 24 hours, both attacked, first death Harvey Quinn attacked as he drove home drunk and Xavier Bardez presumably he was attacked as he arrived for work earlier this morning" Sherlock elaborated, his voice sounding hopeful and more upbeat, John glanced over his shoulder to acknowledge his presence.

"Lestrade believes Bardez may have been drowned firstly but what I can't add up is how did the killer manage to get his victim back to the office without anyone noticing that their boss wasn't alive" John frantically stressed, mainly all the guessing and speculation relied upon his friend to solve.

"Patience John, yes as you suggest this rather inexplicable and bewildering to work out but as I told you a few moments before via text message, we may have an vital suspect" Sherlock stopped himself from saying anything furthermore, he could never fully portray himself as a soul-searcher, he wasn't like that at all.

"Who?" John worryingly asked.

"Moriarty" Sherlock revealed, even simply just mentioning his name, this instinctively left him with an unpleasant feeling, a clarity of dismay, one that continuously attacked him from within, his thoughts and his usual brilliant mind. Everything his nemesis did, Sherlock knew the reasons behind them. Moriarty preferred to make a statement, not get his hands dirty, he loved getting people he hardly knew to commit whatever crime.

"So he escaped being arrested by the police, well that's just bloody marvelous" John elucidated, clearly he felt undeniably frustrated.

"It seems so, he's still not giving up on taunting me with these murders, surely he must have an accomplice, someone who's been working alongside Bardez for the past few years" He patted his forehead with four fingernails, wishing he could place all the descriptions of everyone that worked at the Gilmore Buildings, various female names flashed before his eyes, the kindhearted receptionist who welcomed only the day before, the posh educated, well-mannered brunette who made eye contact with him as he and John left after they were told to leave, there were so many names to put to so many faces, by this rate it could perhaps take him an entire day.

"So he's taken this to the next step has he" John inquisitively asked, discouraged by this new lead in the investigation.

"Well yes, we need to find out where in London he's living, where he prefers to eat out, where he visits on days off...ah bingo Justin Hunt" Sherlock out of the blue finally remembered the name of the younger assistant that he'd discussed with Bardez.

"The young protege, what?, Lestrade's already established he didn't have any known motives to kill Quinn nor Bardez, I think you've misinterpreted him. Although we never met this Justin I've got no efficient reason to believe that he would possibly align himself with Moriarty" John belittled this evident claim, of course he wasn't sure why he couldn't believe what his friend suddenly suggested about the younger inspiring apprentice.

"I need evidence to prove I am correct about this, John I don't necessarily accept my theory as being accurate about Justin." Sherlock's thoughts dabbled going sideways, as if they'd been placed in sandbags and that they'd been placed on weights.

"So hang on, you can't be quite confident whether he's involved or maybe Moriarty might impressively be an engineer of deception, deceiving younger people elsewhere or in his past but I can't for any reason believe he want to poison Justin's mind" John optimistically added.

"John you haven't seen the nastiest side of him, because what you saw of him when he tortured four innocent people three months ago, was just the very essence of him, he's deliberately quite capable of placing more random people in dangerous, life-threatening situation" Sherlock ominously considered.

"Come on let's join Lestrade, he's expecting you to provide him with your latest ingenious theory" John muttered profusely as they walked along the pavement and passed two policemen by the front main entrance of the building.

** xxxx**

Sherlock's mysterious silence could definitely be questioned but unquestionably to him it was more to help him concentrate effectively, rebuild his confidence with the intention to do what he loved doing the greatest, linking the clues together one after another. He flinched just after he thought of looking at any possible asphyxiation hints, had Xavier been deprived of oxygen or air, he checked three times, the pale skinned hands, the eyes and both ears, nothing, didn't look suspicious about this. However Sherlock's quivering eyes were insightfully drawn to the dead man's throat, he spotted something that none of the forensics could have detected, two swollen marks on either side of his neck.

"So what have you discovered, how was he killed?" Lestrade didn't want anytime being held back for any of them, he knew he really wanted to have this criminal investigation solved quickly.

"Poor man, Poor man." Sherlock illogically whispered, as he turned to give them his truthful answer.

"Well" Lestrade asked impatiently, hands either side of his lower waist.

"Sherlock" John said, feeling quite worried.

"He has been drowned, presumably he has been held underwater for up to 20 minutes at least, there's a sign he could have received two small punctured marks in his neck possibly has he fought back against whoever wanted to kill him, bringing him back to his office was so easy for him he made sure definitely that there would be a distraction, a fire alarm just as everyone was arriving for work, just so he could carry Bardez into the building even with the security guards outside there was nothing to stop him, because security had been switched on for the day . The more I think about this the more it strikes a chord with a previous double murder in the early twentieth century, it was nicknamed the Double Butterfly Effect, two murders exactly the same, the symbolized marks on their necks" Sherlock seemed all too saddened, the book he previously read on this, made him feel all too thoughtful and fascinated by, every chapter he read, made him question the aspects of how the killer was finally caught and charged with the murders.

"He believes Jim Moriarty is behind this" John told a stone faced Lestrade, who went to speak with Anderson in private.

**xxxx**

As the evening sky slowly emerged across throughout London, Sherlock was busy preparing himself for an richly-deserved evening with Mrs Hudson and her granddaughter Rose, John had kindly turned down the landlady's generous offer as he had already made official plans with Sarah out of town.

The days events still badly tortured him, he knowingly presumed all the chapters from the Double Butterfly Effect book may relentlessly haunt his dreams for some considerable time. He took a few minutes reflective time to play his violin, his eyes tightening shut listening carefully to whichever classic contemporary music he reasonably played.

_Time waits for a lonely person, his heart still caught in a dangerous challenge, too absent minded. Love is waiting around the corner for me, Mrs Hudson has always told me, I know she wants me to ask Rose out on a date, I need to discover the confidence to do so_

He heard a faint knock at his flat door and swiftly turned to open it, to his instant glance at the identity of this person, he smirked appreciatively_, _Rose, she reached a hand out for him to grasp onto.

"You look magnificent and remarkable, has Mrs Hudson asked you to escort me up to her flat?" Sherlock asked, his eyes watchfully traced upstairs as he chatted to Rose, he too looked charming and refined, his tailored clothes made him appear more appealing and undeniably handsome to any woman's eye.

"Yes she said, she hoped you wouldn't make any fuss nor hideaway in your flat, she said you need the night off" Rose clutched onto his hand and stepped ahead of him as they paced up every step of the stairwell.

"Well I can hardly argue with her, she's the voice of reason, she's always portrayed herself to be kindhearted which I admire" Sherlock regarded his higher compassionate opinion of her.

"I heard you and John earlier, you haven't both experienced a bad day at work have you?, the pressures of work should be easily forgotten about just this one night, oh and Double Tomato Bruschetta is on the menu" She softly whispered in his ear.

"Mmm delightful, should fill my hunger for some required food seeing as I haven't predictably ate any food since lunchtime" He mocked jokingly, patting a hand over his trim stomach.

"Well I should serve you up a double plate full of Bruschetta, I assume then, you must be starving anyway, a man should never go for the rest of the night on an empty stomach " Rose skipped asking why but soon enough gave him a cheeky wink of her left eyelash, he even managed a coy look as she went to see how her gran was getting on with the cooking.

Sherlock perched himself contentedly on the leather sofa, clearly feeling he could get use to this all, spending Friday nights in Mrs Hudson's upper apartment flat, after the hassle and the incredible strain of now having to examine another murder. Watching the television, he cheerfully watched the latest installment of Emmerdale on ITV, he hadn't seen this soap for years but couldn't pay too much visible awareness to it, he hardly knew which character was who.

"I didn't know you preferred watching the soaps?" Rose inquisitively asked, she desired to know, which female character he liked from Emmerdale.

"Soaps appeal to me, they obviously portray day to date dramas in all of the storylines but I've noticed in soaps the murder storylines tend to drag on for months, afterward it gets boring when you know who the killer is" Sherlock implied, stretching his legs out furthermore, so his feet could rest on the coffee table.

"Feet off my new coffee table young man, that should be going on your rent next week" Mrs Hudson glanced over her shoulder just in time to see how comfy he looked, she reacted disappointingly.

**End of Chapter**

**All reviews are very welcome.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sherlock: The Double Butterfly Effect- Chapter 5**

Sherlock couldn't fight back a chirpy smile as he sat down around the kitchen table alongside Rose and Mrs Hudson, he soon realized this was how he should always be spending a relaxing Friday evening with people who clearly respected and admired him**. **Befittingly before every weekend he'd chosen to considerable valuable time to update his website but then again considering you were all alone within your flat without anyone to chat to, became observable.

"Sherlock, still thinking about what happened today are you?, Rose told me, you told her, you felt agitated that Jim may come back to kill you. Let me tell you that he's not getting into Baker Street if that's what he's assuming" Mrs Hudson asked, she seemed very sympathetic and generous the way she spoke. She looked protective of her favourite flat occupant. Sometimes as he and John came back to his flat after an challenging yet difficult hard day, she would rustle up a light meal that consisted of broiled tofu sandwiches and a cup of green tea afterward.

"No, trust me his spiteful mind games aren't stopping me from enjoying my day to day life. Sometimes he may presume he's invincible, an untouchable force but he knows deep down in his twisted mind I'm the only person who can confront him, break and shatter his beliefs by way of just a few uttered words" Sherlock positively clarified, feeling his confidence slowly building.

"See that's the spirit Sherlock, you never give up on fighting back" Mrs Hudson proudly encouraged, she happily smiled clearly enjoying the delicious food she'd cooked in the kitchen.

"Thanks for another cooked meal, its very delicious, where did you find the recipe for this one particular meal?" Rose curiously asked her nan, she herself pleasantly preferred European meals, Tortilla Spanish omelette from Spain, Moroccan spiced fish with spicy tomato sauce, she secretly knew she very much liked any exquisite meal she had the fortunate pleasure of sampling.

"I don't know, probably may have picked up from one of the chefs off Saturday Kitchen" She vaguely managed to remember, Mrs Hudson enjoyed cooking, she felt it was fantastic to cook for house guests.

"Well I think we should toast you on this wonderful tasty meal" Sherlock joyfully announced, raising his glass to the overwhelmed Mrs Hudson "To Mrs Hudson, for every amount of effort she's put into this evening...Cheers" His glass clinked with Rose's glass both them stared at each other from across the table, there was an mutual feeling in the air that the undeniable attraction between them was soon blossoming. She noticeably blushed under his magical gaze, his eyes so irresistible to look at.

"Sherlock dear I've only cooked one meal, unless you want to me to prepare something for dessert." The landlady admitted unexpectedly, her eyes looking in the direction of the kitchen behind where she was sitting, presumably wondering what she could find in the fridge or in any of the upper cupboards.

"I can wait, John said he'd be out for a good few hours at least, even if I did choose to leave early, I just know I'll end having an early night sleep" He notably shied away, precisely in that moment he glanced over at the flute gig bag resting up against the side of the sofa, reminiscing she told him yesterday she could play the flute, he wondered whether to ask her to play two lines.

"You mentioned yesterday you could play the flute, if I may suggest could you play any lyric now for me" Sherlock thoughtfully suggested, he felt listening to easy on the ear music helped to sooth bad thoughts and helped you feel restful.

"I'm afraid I only know JS Bach's Bist Du Bei Mir, only one I've practiced not quite mastered it yet" She answered, her laughter full of richness and mellow. She stood up and walked over to the seating area nervously reaching over and picking up her bag from across the floor. His eyes continuously were impressed far more noting the flute appeared to be an old made instrument. He studied her thoroughly through weary eyes

"I play Violin but only when I feel joyful and when I'm in high spirits" He self-proclaimed, his violin had been his most trustworthy companion for seven years and always relied on it to raise a smile on his face, as he played a tune.

"You don't feel appreciated, is that why you don't play your violin sometimes" She curiously asked, not necessarily daring to ask too many questions incase she upset his feelings.

"Sometimes I'm appreciated, sometimes my words can be pushed aside and other reasons believed over mine" Sherlock sighed, he looked saddened, Rose placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him an encouraging smile, making sure he knew, she was ready to listen as a friend.

She began to play, the style she played instantly left an effective notion in Sherlock's mind. Mrs Hudson expressed her happiness, she could tell very much that he was growing closer to her granddaughter and she was happy to know that they both shared an magnificent, equitable love for tranquil music.

It was just exactly what he essentially needed, he soundlessly amused if he'd deliberated and bought his violin upstairs, they could have done a duet together, matched the standard of quality music anyone could enjoy from the Proms every summer.

** xxxx**

John returned home alone after a disappointing night out of town, placing the keys on the keyhole on the door, feeling obviously lost and glum, he let out a soft sigh, as he entered and took his jacket off he called out for Sherlock and straightaway there was no answer. "Sherlock I hope you haven't gone for a midnight walk round the park outside" He felt ridiculous talking to himself what would all the tenants think, a loud grumpy tenant shouting, what would Mrs Hudson presume.

He heard the sound of unmistakable music coming from one of the flats on the second floor, laughter and tap-dancing along the floorboards, he decided to investigate, slowly taking the steps one at a time, looking straight ahead, he realized Sherlock had mentioned he was going to spend a few hours with the landlady and her beautiful granddaughter. John expressed concern.

"John don't be preposterous, yes I like Rose very much, I admire her determination for the job she loves doing and yes we share a love for instrumental music but I see her more as a closer friend, also she's asked if she could along with us see what we do on a normal, regular as clockwork day to day basis" Sherlock spoke greatly of her, that's what John hoped for, it wasn't jealously at all he experienced, he just didn't want to see his friend get hurt if he and Rose eventually started a blossoming relationship.

"Ah John how was your night with Sarah, did everything go according to plan for you?" Sherlock appeared at the top of the stairs, three of his shirt buttons had been unbuttoned, his hair tousled.

"No, actually she bumped into a former flame, they got chatting at times, I think they forgot I was there alongside them, even jumped in the taxi with us, oh god I hope she doesn't dump me and get back together with him" John fretted about revealing his fears of a committed relationship, he didn't want to make his love life into a public story.

"No man shall be left alone by his girlfriend, I'm sure you will be feeling better tomorrow" Sherlock muttered, John got the distinct impression, his friend could be possibly drunk.

"Are you drunk?" John fluttered his eyebrows repeatedly, looking quite staggered.

"No...Well Yes I am" Sherlock mumbled his words, his eyes seemingly tired as he answered.

"Mrs Hudson, Rose, how many bottles has he drunk?"John queried.

"I only seen him drinking the one bottle, must have been my music that impressed him so much" Rose looked at her nan, unsure and took a guess.

"Unbelievable" John muttered as he offered to take him back to the flat.

An let down Rose looked on hoping their evening hadn't entirely been ruined altogether however despite this she soon found herself feeling more excited for what tomorrow would bring on her day with the two men, to see what Sherlock did for a living bought such delight to her ears.

**xxxx**

"Sherlock what's got into you tonight, why are you acting stranger than usual?" John wanted to find out what could be the cause of Sherlock's drinking, they both stood on the staircase.

"Its nothing John, I'll tell you in the morning" He tried to dismiss instantly but to no evident avail.

"Well there must be a reason for you getting drunk, or did you just get carried away by drinking your worries away" John seemed rather frustrated.

"I had a vision John, I can't tell her, she will feel I've mislead to her easily" Sherlock looked troubled, finding it hard not to glance up the stairs.

"You mean Rose?" John tried to make clear sense fo what he was about to be told.

"Yes" Sherlock answered.

"Help me out here because you aren't tell me what significant vision you saw" John still wasn't sure what he desired to say.

"Moriarty wants revenge against her, my vision was of her being placed in a dangerous situation, tied bounded by strong rope to a car, John I think she's in serious danger" Sherlock sadly announced

**End of chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Things are building up nicely in this fanfic for most of the characters the next few chapters are more about making decisions and risking everything, I also want to give Lestrade more to do and provide with his family background in two chapters time and how he met Sherlock. **

* * *

**Sherlock: The Double Butterfly Effect**

**Chapter 6  
**

After Sherlock had stabled his problematic worries, John asked his friend what he meant earlier that evening "What do you mean Moriarty wants revenge against her?, Sherlock you've only known Rose for a few days, perhaps he's seen you two together and he's chosen to simply provoke you, make you feel frightened of what he has planned in store "

"He can't possibly have seen me and Rose together, unless he has an untraceable loophole or a spying device to spy on my everyday movements, no John he must have met her before, most probably in another scientific laboratory posing as geeky clumsy Jim like he done the first time he met me and you when he was dating Molly. He uses women to his advantage, asking them questions about me" Sherlock sadly sighed, he wasn't going to allow Jim to escape being caught and locked behind bars, this had to be the final chapter, where the Irish charmer falls defeated on his armored sword.

John felt a tad hesitant over this, he felt it was ideal to voice what his best possible thought on this "If you seem so determined on protecting her, you should be informing Lestrade about his, he'll want to help you, believe me I think I know him too well these days to know what he's going to suggest"

"No...Lestrade has other important matters to be concerned about at this moment in time, like the impending visit to see and speak to his brother via Skype " Sherlock denied John's considerate recommendation.

"Fine have it your way, if you end up endangering her life you're only going to be left with an ultimate dilemma, because isn't Jim's way of testing you, to your greatest strength something that niggles away at you." John challenged him, demonstrating that oh so familiar expressive look on his face, the look that told Sherlock, John always tended to have an important opinion that shouldn't be disagreed with.

"John don't"

"Wise up Sherlock, I think you embodied your feelings to be romantic for her"

"Yes I have, so you don't have to go rubbing it in, she's Mrs Hudson's granddaughter I have to make sure she's safe, these horrible visions are just like premonitions but feel much much worse. One thing that bugs me is why am I experiencing them now I mean if I had them before Bardez was killed I could have saved his life, he could have identified Quinn's killer" Sherlock couldn't help feeling mightily bewildered, his theories and speculative thoughts still remained a great part within his mind.

"Still think you should tell Lestrade, it'll make you feel better" All John hoped was that his friend would accept to tell the Detective Inspector within the next 12 hours.

"I'll tell him and I'll tell Rose ask her if she has previously met a male individual called Jim" Sherlock rolled his eyes back expressively, a displayed ill-behaved performance which didn't impress John.

**xxxx**

After the long weekend and unprepared respite, Lestrade was grateful that it was the beginning of the week, Monday, to him the best day of the week, where you could recharge your work related feelings and points of view. He currently stood against the table in his office and another Detective, Johnny Fox, leaned across the same table, blazing sunshine illuminating against the near by window and reflecting across the table, both curiously reevaluating and scrutinizing conceivable evidence relating to the present investigation**.**

"He'd know, he'd have this explained within a heartbeat, John phoned me this morning, said Sherlock had something important to tell me regarding a breakthrough in the case, said about an former adversary reappearing back on the scene, that this person is linked to the two murders were investigating and that he wants to punish Sherlock" Lestrade looked too optimistic about this possible new lead in the case

"Why do you trust him again?" Johnny looked curious to know why.

"He's good at what he does solving a case before anyone of us has joined the clues together, which I can't help but respect greatly and also its always been the thing he does that nails it really, confronting the suspect and getting them to admit defeat" The Detective inspector enlighten the young DC with what he appreciated about Sherlock's professional crime solving skills. "Sometimes he can get a bit too far, he's always gets too involved which is why John told me on the phone has made me feel slightly worried" Lestrade wasn't going to say anything else.

"DI Dimmock didn't like him, said he had the strangeness of a madman one who should be locked up indefinitely "Johnny propped his chin to rest against his left hand as he still focused on the new evidence.

"DI Dimmock's an idiot then isn't he, promoted to Detective Inspector too quickly I reckon" Lestrade wasn't a great fan of the young Detective that covered for him when he was on holiday a few months earlier.

"You and him not good friends I assume" Johnny sometimes preferred to ask too many questions at once but it didn't stop the Di from answering them as he had nothing much to do this morning.

"He's a bit of a jack the lad, acts like a young man in senior officer's shoes, he got rewarded for catching one of the suspects in the Jones murder case over three years ago, bragged about it constantly" Lestrade told the young Detective, as he spoke he spotted Sherlock, John and a woman alongside them arriving into the building.

**xxxx**

As the trio headed into the building, Sherlock couldn't inevitably take his eyes off an oblivious Rose as he walked alongside John.

"Sherlock you're smitten, its expressively written across your face"

"John be quiet" Sherlock inaudibly whispered, displaying a visible hand gesture of silence, he didn't want his friend to say anything because he knew he was right straightaway.

"I don't see why you can't come forward and admit your feelings for her, bet she feels the same way and she doing the exact same thing as you, wondering when she should tell you, probably before she leaves in a couple of days time" John reasonably suggested, he wanted to see his friend happy for once in his life, not sitting around in a darkened flat, playing Internet Checkers or Internet Backgammon on his computer nor see him becoming obsessed on updating his website.

"May I remind you John, yes I have feelings for this woman but I can't act on them just yet seeing as we have an investigation case to complete and to make sure an unwanted nemesis is gone completely". Sherlock said, feeling he that needed to accomplish this immediately depending on whether Lestrade gave his permission.

"Can't take a hint can you, always been the same since the first day I met you. Makes me wonder how Mrs Hudson has managed to cope with your constant mood swings" John continued to tease him nevertheless not too severely as he knew how mad Sherlock could get when someone makes unnecessary comments.

Rose looked behind, curious as to know why, the two friends had been chatting amongst themselves and slowed down walking faster "What are you two whispering about?, hope its not about me because I presume i felt my ears burning" She giggled, fluttering her eyelashes, John noticed this, it made him quite pleased for his friend who had insisted he wasn't into dating and falling for attractive, impeccable women.

"Nothing, we were just discussing Sherlock's website, have you visited it yet?" John queried, his eyes going between the two of them, he managed to stop meaningfully smirking incase she suspected him of something bad.

"Oh No, I haven't yet, I've bought my laptop with me which is back at the flat, I can always have a look later tonight" Rose muttered, suddenly becoming fascinated by this building wonderful interior designs.

"Beautifully stunning I know, designed in the 17th Century by two men, Jonas Miller and Kristov Kruser, two Europeans who set out to achieve an astounding dream and they did, decorating and designing inside other famous buildings around the UK and Ireland, unfortunately they were never rewarded" Sherlock looked more happier as he promisingly spoke.

"Giving us, an history guide to this building are you now" John found the funny side to this, his hand positioned behind his back as he continued walking, now being the one to walk behind them.

"Wishing I'd bought Sarah with me today, she would have been intrigued to know more about this building too" John mumbles his words constantly under his breath.

"John stop talking to yourself, there are 15 security cameras in this building and security will think you have a mental condition"Sherlock indicates to where they are, one visible security camera displayed above the reception desk in the waiting lounge of the building and another in the far background.

**xxxx**

Lestrade rechecked his watch, Sherlock was running later than planned. "Where is he, has anyone seen him in the building or has he escaped out of the fire exits in the blink of an eye"

"I don't know, you said yourself you spotted him arriving a few minutes ago, so he couldn't have gone far maybe he and John have gone the canteen downstairs" Johnny answers and looks inquisitively towards the CID main entrance. "About this evidence might i suggest that maybe the killer could be willing to strike again"

"Yes, that's what we believe, after what I was told at the weekend over the phone" Lestrade sighed, sitting back down in his chair and putting his feet up on the desk.

Sherlock arrived alone as he breezed in through CID's chaotic office. "Lestrade may I speak with you alone" He requested, turning to face Johnny who was swiftly hurried out and the door closed behind him.

"Has John told you everything?" Sherlock asked, standing away from the wall and the near by window, he began to move office belongings around as he paced around and within DI Lestrade's office.

"No he hasn't actually, just said that you were impressing troubled feelings about this woman you've met and that you feel she might be in danger, you sure you're up to this, its not as if I'm doubting you or anything" The detective wanted to feel reassured that the man he knew who was precisely right to solve this particular double murder case was hopefully in the right frame of mind.

"Yes I am why wouldn't I be, I presume the person behind these killings is Jim Moriarty, an arch enemy who refuses to leave, wants to see me fail miserably" Sherlock's eyes looked elsewhere while speaking, giving the impression he felt noticeably agitated about doing this. "I need your help Lestrade, I need you send undercover officers to find out where Jim is and to keep tabs on him, keep them back as far away as possible because trust me he'll know when all eyes on him, he can sense it from a mile or even ten miles away, the reason I think he's behind the murders of Quinn and Bardez because he was looking to involve himself in a different working environment" Sherlock looks lost in thought as he looks at Rose and John standing within CID's office, she notices him staring and happily waves at him.

**End of chapter**

**All reviews are welcome**


	8. Chapter 8

**A short description for this latest chapter, things are beginning to heat up for every character and some lighter moments come to the fore as Lestrade has to endure an mid morning walk to the high street with Sherlock as they ask around, hoping to find out whether Jim Moriarty had friends in the local high street. **

* * *

**The Double Butterfly Effect**

**Chapter 7**

John soon began to discover it wasn't so bad getting to know Rose much better as they both slowly passed the time away while waiting for Sherlock to finish his important conversation with Lestrade.

"So how long have you been friends with him?" She asked, speaking about Sherlock and John's friendship "he told me the other night that you're an honorable and strong-minded friend and that you're fought on the front line in Afghanistan " Rose spoke with such gentleness and compassion, she utterly admired John for his heroics from the stories Sherlock informed her about. Although she liked him very much, she only see John more as an respected friend.

"Oh I don't know about me being particularly strong minded mainly because I don't like to speak too much about the experiences I had out there, fighting in many battles" John hesitated nervously, his eyes telling of difficulty and confidence too tell her of other battles he came up against, because he presumed she wouldn't want to hear anymore about his career out there.

"I won't ask anymore if it upsets you, I know how former soldiers must feel, I met a few during some Criminology classes I taught in the local College" Rose said, feeling enough might have already been spoken in the meantime. Also she could instantly tell he seemingly appeared to look noticeably shy and anxious around women, whether it was a lack of self-assurance or nervous feelings.

"It's no problem, its just whenever I happen to remember back to a past event, I simply only remember the worst of times, normally the times I'd soon rather forget and mention nothing more of, any other memory I have just feel unquestionably fuzzy and blurred out" John places his hand over his forehead while speaking.

Sherlock finally appeared, prepared and standing in the doorway of Lestrade's office, a coy smirk across his lips. "Rose I would like you to meet Detective Inspector Mark Lestrade" he constantly smiled as he introduced them, standing alongside the detective, he much taller height wise, very confidently and clear-sighted.

"Its wonderful to meet you, Sherlock's told me everything about you, the exceptional work you do, I mean to be honest we could do with your knowledge and experience within this office" Lestrade said, suddenly he was finding himself becoming fascinated and interested by the evident gaze in her eyes everytime she enthusiastically grinned whilst she listened to him.

"Nice to meet you too DI Lestrade, so Sherlock tells me you've known one another for five years, you needing him whenever an investigation becomes too complicated and also becomes difficult to uncover any signifiicant clues from " She begins to take a thorough interest, hoping to discover more thought-provoking stories about the distinguished detective, she starts to wonder whether they have an unambiguous connection already, seeing how she knowingly guessed that his eyes haven't left hers.

" Oh Sherlock says many things, some things too complex to get your head around" Lestrade laughed,

John pulled Sherlock to one side just by the open window on the far hand side of the office, pointing out the clear giveaway between their new Criminologist female friend and the Detective Inspector, his intelligent friend chose not to take any influential words into his thoughts, seeing as he was more engrossed in fiddling with his woolly scarf.

"Its merely lighthearted flirting besides. I've told him about Moriarty's impending threat to Rose, he's pledged and promised he'll have his best officers on the case, monitoring his whereabouts, where he shops, where he lives and where he visits , somehow Moriarty still too clever to be unaware of this, he'll know I'm very much convinced of this" Sherlock speculated his indisputable opinion, still unconvinced by the DI Lestrade's promise.

"Reckon she's placed a huge grin across his face, they definitely do share some intriguing closeness and chemistry there's no doubt about it" John said, looking tentatively and considerate. Mostly he preferred knowing when he could see that magic spark between two people who share so much in common, it was made him feel reasonably drawn to Sarah the first time they met, a few months earlier.

"If Moriarty is involved in all this one way or another, whose to say, he could possibly strike again and in turn could be leading us intentionally to the wrong assumed victim. Presumably he can click his fingers within an instinct and change his intended potential targets, right now we think he's going after Rose but then perhaps could be choosing someone else right at this moment, Someone unexpected, someone who can't see the danger that lies ahead of them" Sherlock sighed sadly feeling frustrated he couldn't do anything more, within his heart he knew something wasn't specifically accurate, something about this felt wrong for some reason he could hardly explain. Enjoyably he began to take some great notice in observing Lestrade and Rose getting on famously, Sherlock did believe he had genuine feelings for her but then after his worrying vision before the weekend he felt things between them should stay platonic and she should maybe ask Lestrade out on a date with her, that was the way he was predicting how things would turn out.

**xxxx**

Lestrade and Sherlock walked alongside side one another as they made an unprepared and short journey towards the less chaotic high street, their understandable aim was to discover, if anyone knew Jim Moriarty.

"This is the only picture I have of him, obviously he feels very camera shy, doesn't prefer to be in front of the camera, prefers to believe its better to remain out of focus and more in the background" Sherlock handed him a recent photograph of the wanted Irish criminal mastermind, 'the great pretender' he dared to nickname him.

"When was this taken?" Lestrade asked, frowned an eyebrow curious to know if his friend had met his arch enemy on another previous occasion.

"Three months ago, after me and John, survived our feared predicted deaths as Jim liked to name after he escaped being arrested, I followed aiming to place where about in London he lived, somehow since then he's been hard to track down, funnily enough he keeps changing locations of his favored local eating place, three months ago it was the restaurant in M&S, two weeks after that it was the local cafe in Tesco and then lastly from what I know, he's been visiting different Subway restaurants over the last few weeks, he's making this perfectly clear, he doesn't want me to trace him anymore or unless he very much drawing me in, wanting to play on my vulnerability" Sherlock separated conclusive fact from theory, he felt as if the investigation would soon enough be slipping from his grasp.

"He's crafty and cunning is my impression of him, look you shouldn't let this be getting you down, all I want to see is you coming out of this temporary reaction, more stronger and confident than you've ever been in your life." DI Lestrade tried to make him understand its foolish to believe you're defeated when in fact you haven't been.

"He keeps moving one place ahead of me, moving further up the ladder and assuming he can cause my downfall once and for all" Sherlock began to feel his confidence could unanticipated be slipping away from him.

"For Goodness sake Sherlock!, you're so much better than him, honestly I know you are, I've known that for five years. Do whatever it takes to use your mind, your heart, your wit anything to outsmart him, make him feel overpowered " Lestrade basically wanted to knock reasonableness into Sherlock's head, as he was becoming discontented at having to listen to his talk of feeling unenthusiastic permanently.

" I'll take your words into consideration then, also there was no need to act melodramatic" Sherlock said, showing some signs of wittiness, he also smiled however only briefly.

"Right shall we, seeing as this is the first cafe part restaurant on our planned route of this surrounding area" Lestrade clearly felt they should be asking around and inquiring to some local residents and shop workers straightaway. He'd insufficiently heard less than expected from his crime solving friend to question whether or not, Jim's motives could be questionable.

"So we shall, after you" Sherlock smirked gesturing his hand politely, as Lestrade walked ahead of him as they both entered a cafe called Frankies, the cafe in question looked to be full of activity, three cafe assistants collecting plates from most of the tables and looking very much argumentative with one another.

"Hi my name's DI Lestrade, this is Sherlock Holmes, could we speak to your manager if she or he are available" He queried, sighing dependently, already feeling that this could be just a waste of his time.

"You mean Maureen no she's attending a meeting somewhere in the Met Quarter Street, one of those modern situated buildings. Can I ask what it's about?" The young cafe assistant requested, throwing his dishcloth to one side along the other end of the counter. Sherlock momentarily shook his head to disagree, not saying a word, as he eagerly studied the behaviours of the other two cafe assistants who were still bickering and arguing.

Sherlock had finally figured out why the young male cafe assistant looked quiet shy around his colleague "Oh for crying out she loves you too!, just kiss the girl and let your feelings be out in the open, its like watching Eastenders right in front of you " he called out, every customer in the cafe turned around to look at him, curious as to know why he was shouting so loudly.

"We'll be back later to see your manager...Come on were leaving Sherlock before you cause another scene" Lestrade quickly ushered his friend out of the shop within an instant, he felt utterly red faced. "Did you have to go and starting shouting in there, I'm now wishing I'd bought John with me instead at least he'd follow everything I tell him to do" Lestrade began to feel he was losing his calmness and patience, how had he managed to put up with Sherlock for five years.

"Always like to show your good manners to the public, I am sure that I'm right about this and I realize I'll have to prove how right I am" Sherlock shivered coldly, noting the coldness of the weather.

"Yes of course you deserve right to demonstrate how precisely correct you are over most investigations but now isn't the time to be doing this, if you've noticed we're all still under a heave of mounting pressure, feeling the heat of it before we aim to resolve this murder case" Lestrade said, looking completely absent-minded and his mind on the brink of being elsewhere.

"So many thoughts on your mind once again, couldn't be that you very much admire Rose is it, believe me she's remarkably smart and elegantly beautiful" Sherlock grinned , thoughtfully he knew them seemingly respected the grounds the female criminologist walked on.

"Why do you fancy her?, looks as if its written across your face." Lestrade could tell this was why his friend looked incredibly cheerful over the last few days.

"I think you fancy her more, you should ask her out" Sherlock gave him a nudge of encouragement.

**End of Chapter**

**All reviews are welcome**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sherlock- The Double Butterfly Effect Chapter 8**

Once Sherlock and Lestrade finally returned back in good time to the now strangely abandoned like office, the two men soon bought John and Rose up to date with what they'd surprisingly discovered from a few significant leads. As the four friends stood wordlessly within the main conference room, two pictures of a convicted criminal were now placed in the middle of the conference room table.

"From what we've uncovered we believe Jim Moriarty knows this man- Dennis Aldridge, very well, both share one thing in common, a hatred for Sherlock both of them have head on with Sherlock before. We also can certain on the known fact that they've both been communicating on Facebook with one another" Lestrade said, accepting and acknowledging the noticeable factor that they were now dealing with two masterminded criminals and had to keep their guard as to how they were going to catch them once and for all.

"What job occupation does Dennis do for a living?" John curiously asked.

"He's a house renovator, he's been in the same dead-end job for almost 11 years, One impressive noteworthy clue about him is that he does have one advantage over Jim, him being older and wiser. He knew both Harvey and Xavier very well, in fact he saved Harvey from being run over by a frenzied fan in Paris in 2003, of course he was grateful to him and because he was, he presented him with a autograph and one of his designer shirts. Dennis was asking too much though, as five years ago proved it, he'd found himself being ripped off" Sherlock self-confidently answered.

"Why was he ripped off?" John asked, still feeling skeptical over this new breakthrough in the investigation. He believed there were still too many questionable thoughts, one obvious question Jim wouldn't be too simple minded to be bought up in a fresh substantial clue over the double murders.

"Unpaid housing bills, met a mysterious friend at Euston station who claimed he had all the answers, Dennis was looking for, a new job and a new life in Paris away from all the hassles of living in London. Also he was even offered the promise of a new investment by this man, said he'd give Dennis a chance to renovate a Parisian old fashioned apartment offer money up front and pay it into Dennis' back account, unfortunately he fell hook, line and sinker for the con. When Dennis realized this, he went looking for the man and used his fists to get payback, viciously beating him up and regrettably for him, he was soon facing a prison sentence for assault, which lasted five years, he was released in August 2008. I met him in London on his return from France, I was defending an innocent suspect who'd been accused of assault, he'd gotten himself involved, accused my speculative theories as being fabricated, before he left he tried to punch me " Sherlock sighed, feeling vulnerable because it had been his only one moment where he couldn't even defend himself against this strong minded man.

"Blimey that's a change for the books, did you know about this Mark?" John inquisitively questioned DI Lestrade, who wasn't willing to say anything else as he thought they all should be determined to put an end to the wanted criminal's violent streak.

"Yes I did, but I think we should be concentrating on this current investigation at firsthand. So as Sherlock has said Jim and Dennis communicated over Facebook but we need to pinpoint how they've met in public without been under observation and surveillance by the Metropolitan Police " Lestrade asked this puzzling question.

Sherlock could see by the predictable hesitant look in John's eyes, that he was still struggling to believe most of this new information "Not quite sure but we believe, I know what you're thinking John, you trust your instincts which are evidently telling you that our unpopular enemy isn't an unwise and foolish person and that he wouldn't deliberately try to get himself caught out by us" Sherlock said, a coy smile emerging across his lips, his attentions soon turning to Rose.

"I'm following what you mean Sherlock, I still need you to answer this question for me. If he'd served time in prison does this mean prison changed him for life and he turned on the people that loved and stuck by him." Rose worryingly asked, she still feared for her safety and needed some reassurance.

"Yes I'm afraid so, I think the power and strength of Jim's words brainwashed him into doing things he wouldn't even dream or wish of doing" Sherlock replied, he saw that she looked scared and worried, he walked over and approached her, placing his hands on either side of her shoulders "Rose look at me, Rose. He won't get to you I promise, everything I've told you, I meant every single word, we still don't know what path both men might take but for tonight I will sleep on Mrs Hudson's horrible uncomfortable sofa just to make sure you're safe and unharmed. Don't tell her I said bad things about her sofa." He smiled, hoping he'd fully comforted her and gained her reliance and trust.

"So I'm home alone for tonight then" John didn't act too kind to the possibility of staying at home in the flat alone.

"You can always invite Sarah around to keep you company John" Sherlock politely suggested, he knew how well his friend admired her and had became quite affectionate of.

"Alright its settled then, actually the flat is small, I think Sarah should sleep on the leather sofa" John caringly spoke, as he thought a lot about her.

** xxxx**

A few hours passed by and after the clock struck midnight , Mrs Hudson walked out from the kitchen, wearing her nightdress, she was holding a tea tray, which had a cup of tea and few freshly baked cakes on a plate "Sherlock dear, I've made you some cakes you know if you feel peckish during the night." She placed the tray on the coffee table by the television.

"Mrs Hudson, its 10 past 12, you should be peacefully asleep in bed, instead of cooking and baking cakes in the kitchen" Sherlock acted fretful and concerned that she shouldn't be worrying about him, sleeping on her sofa in the half darkened living room. He'd already experience quite an nerve-racking day and had desired to have a earlier sleep.

"I'll just leave the lampshade on for you, you know just in case of any horrible accidents during the night" She generously considered he might have an accident during the early hours of the morning, maybe trip over the edge of the coffee table or accidentally walk into the bathroom door face first.

"You don't have to really. Honestly I can picture where everything is in here, even in the pitch black dark" Sherlock turned down her generous offer. He knew how thoughtful and kindhearted she would always be when house guests or visitors stayed in the flat. She gave in, she knew he was right, he'd always proved to be most of the time anyway.

Three hours later; as everyone in Mrs Hudson's upper guest maisonette room, restfully slept in separate individual rooms, a sudden glass shattering noise disrupted their singular sleep patterns.

"What on earth was that!" Mrs Hudson resignedly came hurrying out from her bedroom to investigate, Rose followed also, standing alongside a watchful and vigilant Sherlock. As they all glanced down at the shattered glass scattered across the carpet, they instantly spotted a brick, with a piece of paper attached to it.

"Here, you read it, don't think I'm letting you get off with this Scot-free young man. You'll have to be paying repairs for my broken front room window" Mrs Hudson despairingly sighed as she handed him the brick, his eyes were drawn to what message had been written. He unfolded the paper and curiously raised an eyebrow at what the warning message was.

'I'll be watching you, every step you take, every breath you make, the walls will soon enough come crashing down on you and the weights will be pulled from your eyes. Your days are numbered my dearest friend, see ya soon JM'

"What is, what does it say, is it a bad warning of such" Rose asked, feeling cold tingling shivers down her back, as if someone was walking over her gravestone. Sherlock sighed and showed her the message.

" I think he's trying to warn us, or he's one step ahead of our every movement, it's very much his game, what he successfully excels at mostly. Enjoys writing frightening messages. Trust me his cryptic mind games need to be discontinued once and for all, if they continue he's only going to feel as if he's unbreakable" Sherlock sat perched on the sofa, holding his hands over his head. Rose sat down alongside him.

"Sherlock you're not alone, you've got John, Lestrade and me to help you. I know that we all take him on together we'll unbeatable. We believe in you, to finally put a stop to Jim's games for good and stop him playing with peoples lives." Rose placed a encouraging hand on his shoulder.

Sherlock soon turned to face her, his feelings soon developing once again, he held her gaze feeling himself becoming drawn and attracted to her remarkable beauty.

"What, what is it, have you noticed something you haven't seen before?" she giggled infectiously, once she noticed the adorable gaze in his eyes, that told of a lost love, one he'd rather not talk about, it felt very much as if she was reading his minds, what exactly he was thinking about right at that precise moment in time.

"Perhaps, I believe me and you are very much alike, we share the same interests, we share an inspiring bond" Sherlock's words trailed to silence as he moved towards her, feeling the undeniable urge to kiss her, to hold her within his arms to tell her everything would be much better, as they both moved in for the kiss, it wasn't to be as they pulled away when they heard a loud thudding knock at the front door,which sprung Mrs Hudson once again out of her bedroom.

"You simply can't get no peace and quiet anymore" She mumbled as she went to answer the door, her current feelings were very much of annoyance and tiredness. "Oh its John" She noticed him in standing in the hallway, only wearing a vest and blue shorts, she lastly opened the door.

"Hi, sorry to wake you up this late, I heard a loud smashing noise coming from up here." John had also been awakened by the unanticipated disruption from the second floor. "Sherlock, there's been a message left for you on your laptop, think you need to have a look at this, as its rather upsetting" John acknowledged Rose standing besides her grandmother.

Sherlock and Rose followed after John down the stairs, keen to discover what disturbing new message lay in wait for him, as they entered the flat and approached the flashing computer, Sherlock sat down at the desk by the window, clicking on the link that awaited for him. It turned out to be a music video of the Police's Every Breath You Take.

"Well obviously its a given that he's a Sting fan but I cannot work out why's he trying to embed the message into my thoughts, he's made every intention as clear as possible" Sherlock failed to understand what this really meant, was it another clue to what might happen very soon.

"Sherlock I think you may want to take a look at the wall behind you" John looked shocked and stunned as he noticed a significant red beam light and message projecting a newer message intended for just the crime investigator on their living room wall. He took notice, eyes surprisingly widening.

'You can't catch us, the evidence has always been there for your very eyes to see, the knowing fact that the murders will be left unsolved and the guilt of not solving them will eat you up inside, so badly Sherlock you won't be able to breath'

**End of Chapter**

**All reviews are welcome  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sherlock: The Double Butterfly Effect **

**Chapter 9**

After the dramatic turn of events of last night, Sherlock gave the unmistakable impression of feeling unsettled and overwrought Yes he knew he'd always loved a magnificent crime solving challenge to rattle his speculative theories and general thoughts but now he felt he was becoming powerless to fight back against Jim Moriarty and his accomplice Dennis Aldridge. As he sat nervously at his computer, typing up new updated information to be copied and pasted on his website, he suddenly paused, both hands placed either side of his face visibly cupped. Over the last few hours a pattern began to emerge; he couldn't eat, drink nor contemplate about anything important, strangely this wasn't like him at all, to stop thinking all of a sudden. Noticing this John began to worry and for good reason.

"Sherlock speak to me, let me know what you're thinking at this moment. Come on, this isn't like you, feeling pessimistic about everything" John sighed despairingly, he didn't know what else to say, even if he did he wasn't entirely sure whether it would help his friend or possibly make certain issues much worse.

"Thinking John, I'm not pessimistic as you keep assuming, I'm just thinking of what Jim's weakest points are and a possible way of exploiting them" Sherlock looked apprehensively and reflective as he considered a new strategy.

"You seriously want to take advantage of someone's vulnerability, this sounds as if you're trying to suggest that you're wanting to stoop to the same level as Jim's manipulating ways" John muttered, surprisingly he found himself half approving of this when normally he wouldn't.

"Maybe"

"And are you actually planning on informing Lestrade on what your thoughts are on this?" John asked, feeling curious to find out.

"Oh John so full of questions, you're more fascinated by this investigation than me" Sherlock observantly recognized, gathering the known suggestion that his mind was still somehow unaffected by everything that had happened.

"How do you know?"

"Your left eye is practically more exposed than your right, the words you're using they virtually scream out of clear interest. You keep asking repeated questions very obvious. If you're so keen you should be telling Lestrade himself, I'm almost certain he'll be pleased that you're interested in solving this double murder investigation" Sherlock said, he knew in what way any person behaved.

"Unbelievable, you never fail to get that wrong ever, still too brainy for your own good, always your problem, almost certainly why everyone at the station always acts jealous around you because of your impressive viewpoint of detecting the identity of a murder suspect in an investigation" John entertainingly notified, surprised that Sherlock never once got anything incorrect.

"You never once thought of becoming an Criminologist or a Psychologist then Sherlock?" John questioned, he couldn't help wondering whether or not his friend might have been a different man and displayed simpler thought-provoking abilities.

"I did originally train to become a criminologist a few years ago but I gave it up, the classes weren't as exciting enough nor electrifying" Sherlock answered, providing brief detail of the short forgotten university course he'd vaguely remembered.

"So this is how you continue to get your kicks, blimey you should try playing Cluedo blindfolded instead, I'm convinced you'd guess the murderer immediately" John laughed at that probability.

**xxxx**

Rose observed the damage from last night, she was adamant that whoever did this, wouldn't just predictably get away with it, thinking they're clever and unbeatable, at all costs she knew she desperately wanted to help assist Sherlock and John in their investigation, she presumed her advantageous criminology skills might with any luck maybe help but wishing to help also threatened to place herself in a dangerous situation especially as Sherlock previously warned, anyone he knew could be targeted next and she herself could be a potential target.

She looked thoughtful and considered what she should say, her eyes looked elsewhere and downward at the carpet below, noticing there were so many shattered pieces of glass everywhere, from where she could see "How can a man so ruthless and spiteful assume he can get away with what he's doing?"

"I don't know love, from what I've seen maybe he wants to receive Sherlock's attention" Mrs Hudson wasn't quite convinced either, it had been the first time her windows had been broken since the late 1980's by a group of football fans.

"Maybe; this Jim, he speaks of, I do remember that I'm confident that I've met him before, he was smartly dressed as if he was attending a business meeting, his right hand clutched on the handle of his suitcase back then I assumed it must have been important document he'd prepared for his supposed meeting. He had cropped jet black hair, not too tall height wise, he had a confident swagger about him maybe that was a telling sign then" She sighed sadly, disappointed she couldn't remember any more significant detail about him.

**xxxx**

Sherlock and John entered Lestrade's office precisely at the 9am on the dot. "Well this is a surprise, have you discovered any possible new breakthroughs?" the detective appeared to look slightly shocked, he'd expected them to arrive much later that same morning. He gave them his full concentration, staring closely at both men as they began to tell him about the previous night's chronological turn of events.

"You haven't heard about Mrs Hudson's window being broken then and a handwritten letter attached to the brick that fell at my feet"Sherlock said, sighing as he began to look thoughtful.

Lestrade paced around his office as he listened to what they had to say, he stopped and turned round from looking at the window to face them, to tell ask them some honest questions of his own "No I haven't, you should rung me first thing this morning instead of waiting till now to tell me. Do you believe, this Dennis is responsible Sherlock?, if so I think we need to acted fast and have him arrested"

Sherlock prevented him from asking further questions and began to reveal what he presumed "If you arrest him, this is only going to make out unpopular enemy believe he can never be linked to these murders, Mark he's ordered Dennis to kill the two fashion designers mainly because he believed they'd cheated him out of a possible business deals and Dennis followed his orders because he had motives of his own. Poor Harvey he believed he had a decent friend in Dennis only to be taken by surprise that the man he trusted had turned on him" He frustratingly sighed, his hands gesturing.

"How did you work this out?" Lestrade asked, his eyebrow frowned curiously, he sat back down at his desk, tidying the odd files and documents, placing them within his drawer. The morning weather brightened up from outside and shone through Lestrade's office window.

"Trust me I know, it's quite possibly explains everything, especially for us to join the dots together and be placing every well known piece to create the full picture" Sherlock smiled, his confidence slowly coming back. "Oh this morning I felt I was beginning to lose sight of this but now I feel in the air, my self-assurance which I've missed but am now grateful to have once again" he wanted to hug John but then again he noticed the shocked reaction on his friend's face eventually told he'd best not to.

"Well it makes things more easier for us then I assume" John assumed, feeling finally convinced by all this.

"Not necessarily John, I'm offering to put myself up for the deadly challenge of coming face to face with Jim, by that I mean placing my cards on the table. I've been wanting to get some payback for what he did to us a few months ago" Sherlock's mind began to focus more seriously on trapping his longtime enemy into a corner.

Lestrade attempted to talk him out of doing this as he began to worry, when he realized that Sherlock was thinking of doing this so drastically, the detective didn't really want another death on his hand and especially he didn't want it to be Sherlock's death, if things went wrong for them "You're mad, you know you could get yourself killed in the way Quinn and Bardez did."

"Yes I know I'm mad on believing I could this but let me tell you, this is the only way" Sherlock smiled confidently.

"Alright, I'll give you my full backing on this but you're not going to be going in there alone, I'll make sure back up is on stand by, if he figures out what game you're trying to play" Lestrade simply couldn't disagree with him, even despite spotting John's obvious unenthusiastic looks at the both of them.

"Sherlock do you know exactly where Jim dines daily?" whispered John , who still seemed pretty much unconvinced by this, all he could think was that he wanted to insist on helping his friend with this and wishing he'd accept for once, he knew Sherlock would be basically telling him to keeping his distance away from Jim.

"Murphy's Bar, Kingston Street, he drinks in there every afternoon around 2pm and then again later every evening around 8pm, prefers to keep himself hidden away, away from everyone else, he's a loner always has been" Sherlock said, he had found out some useful information about the Irish man after the last time they faced off in a dangerous chance meeting. "Trust me whatever game or trick he's trying to play, he isn't going to be playing it for any longer" he sighed sadly.

**End of Chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**There's a twist in the tale within this latest chapter, which I've added at the last minute. Sorry about the delay of adding a new chapter, had been finishing other fanfics and have finally managed to get around to doing this latest one.**

**Sherlock: The Double Butterfly Effect; Chapter 10**

Sherlock was spending the next afternoon back at the station, frantically arguing against Lestrade as he was busily demanding that he wanted to speak to Jim alone with no back up, no armed response to protect him. Sherlock certainly knew he could get this done unaccompanied, hopefully that he could persuade his nemesis to give up whatever game he was cleverly playing against him and the Metropolitian Police but no matter how hard he tried, Lestrade still wasn't completely convinced about this as he genuinely believed his friend could get himself killed by stepping onto dangerous grounds.

"No I'm not risking you going to see him alone Sherlock, its too dangerous and complicated, If you go to see him this case is going to be closed altogether and remain unsolved" Lestrade protested that he ought to leave resolving this case to the police single-handedly.

Sherlock wouldn't quite give up just yet as Lestrade was beginning to soon find out. "Lestrade I'm trying to make perfect and logical sense right at this moment. Okay what if Jim hasn't anything to do this with this at all, what if he's simply the puppet master pulling all the strings. Like I've said giving the orders out, he's moved into different territory fashion, that can make you a millionaire"

"Yes I know, I think its because I've learnt too much about you Sherlock. I've learnt what makes you tick, what makes those alarm bells worryingly ring out within your so called mind" Lestrade wasn't persuaded at that moment, in matter of fact he'd already been won over by the same reasons Sherlock had preferred to use whenever a murder investigation became horribly complicated and tangled.

Sherlock pressed both hands firmly on the desk of DI Lestrade's and comfortably leaned forward over it, still perfectly managing to keep a notable distance from the detective whilst continuing to speak confidently. For some reason he felt reassured by Lestrade's twitchy nose. "Come on, there's a distinctive feeling within your mind telling yourself, you've got no choice in this matter. I can tell because your nose has been twitching for the last half an hour since I've been in your office and that you've been tapping that pencil of yours firmly on the edge of the desk because you want me to solve this investigation as soon as possible. "

"How do you do that?, act all too sensibly. Yes I'm giving you the go ahead to speak to Jim even though I honestly believe you mght be still placing yourself and John in danger, remember what happened last time, you and John in the swimming baths and the marked sniper shaped dot on your forehead, its lucky me and half of the other police detectives eventually arrived" Lestrade said, still tapping his pencil on the table.

"He was double bluffing, he wanted to see me reasonably panic, wanted to witness how I would get myself out of peril danger. We had him caught and then one of your armed police accidentally let him escape. " Sherlock sighed sadly, still feelng frustrated as he remembered back.

**xxxx**

Just after midday has passed by and throughout the occasional afternoon lunchbreak, John found himself feeling relatively concerned as he walked alongside a more calmer and composed Sherlock as both friends made their way along the pebbled pavements of Kingston Street.

"Relax John, who knows this might be the final confrontation between myself and him, perhaps I may come out on top this time. He's behind this I know it for definite but then again I still have to prove his involvement in the murders and find out why he chose Dennis Aldridge to carry out the murders for him, whether it was blackmail because he possessed vital evidence against him or whether perhaps hen promised Dennis a better life away from Britain. Jim may think he's unbreakable and that nobody can get to him before he places another surprising sting but he still seems to forget that I can outshine him find his weakness and expose it" Sherlock told John what he had been cleverly thinking about doing when he came face to face with his nemesis.

"So out of the blue you've really gone and planned this out haven't you, every last bit" John said, looked quite surprised, which again was hardly no shock in Sherlock's mind.

"Yes I have, so don't follow me, please stay well back for your own safety this time around and John for the last time..." Sherlock's lips pulled a raspberry expression as he unexcitedly reached a hand carefully into his inside pocket of his jacket and found a mobile phone hidden amongst a small notepad. "I don't need a mobile phone, he'll know right away seeing as any mobile phone can transmit an unique sound pattern, trust me I know more things about mobile technology than you do John" Sherlock handed him the Samsung Galaxy Eurpoa mobile back, placing it securely within his friend's left hand. "You never know you might need it more than I do, for important phonecalls and phoning Lestrade when there's a breakthrough within this case"

John was still pretty much troubled by the fact that his friend was going to chat to his nemesis. "Sherlock, I can't help but worry. I mean we can't be sure exactly what he'll be capable of this time, when he said a few months ago the last time we saw him, he said he was tempted to kill you but he just couldn't maybe this time, he's willing to take that chance as he knows you'll be wanting revenge" John's words were out of the blue but began to feel rightful yet truthful for some reason. After 6 months went by, John hadn't felt persuaded nor convinced about his own safety at nighttime. As soon as they reached Murphy's Bar John walked away and around the corner towards another bar which was completely deserted.

Sherlock smiled slightly, knowing too well that John had thankfully chosen to listen at last to what he'd constantly advised him to do, as he glanced back over his left shoulder at the street behind him, he saw that there wasn't as many local residents shopping as he had expected. He then finally entered the Irish themed bar in a calm manner.

**xxxx**

As John silently sat at the bar counter, he was thinking about Jim Moriarty had told him after he came around after being knocked out cold. _Some beggers can't win, not even Sherlock who would be thought as being a beggar more of crossword conundrum._

"John what are you doing here?, where's Sherlock?" Rose worryingly asked, she'd only just entered the pub. She'd just stopped by the pub for an afternoon drink after having being shopping for Mrs Hudson.

John seemed surprised to see her shopping around this local shopping community. "He's around the corner of the Murphy's Bar in Kingston Street told me not to follow him, told me that I would be best staying away so I wouldn't be identified or upsettingly placed within danger just like last time"

"John has he gone to meet..., you would tell me won't you. I mean you wouldn't lie to me and fabricate an excuse " Rose muttered, she was having an awful and horrible feeling that her new friend had gone to meet the man he mentioned just a few nights ago. Also right at that minute she was soon becoming suspicious on why John had been requested to stay away, whatever Sherlock was planning she honestly hoped he wouldn't get himself hurt badly.

"Yes he has but we can't do anything about it. We can't just barging in Murphy's Bar like a pack of elephants" John tried to explain. Secretly he loathed the prolonged lingering wait, knowing there wasn't anything that could be done about it in the meantime.

"He says we can't do anything about it, well let see how he reacts when I confront him rather sooner than later" Rose furiously stormed off, forgetting about her three shopping bags as she rushed out and left the bar without thinking straight, John rushed after her, picking up her shopping bags as he followed after her.

**xxxx**

Standing out amongst a crowd of pub punters wasn't Sherlock's exact chosen thing to do, in matter of fact he always hated drinking in pubs as he knew he much preferred spending his evenings dining in some of London's finest less crowded restaurants. Sherlock watched on eagerly, keeping a watchful eye on every punter who grabbed or picked up their pint of Guinness or pint of Carling as he soon cleverly detected with just one knowning glance.

Jim surprised him from behind, tapping Sherlock's right shoulder, this unconsciously unsettled him . "Have you been watching me?, you know that's a really bad, awful, terrible thing to do. Oh wait I know why you were, you want to ask me numerous questions don't you. Want to know why I've always avoided being caught by your loyal police friends" He smartly taunted his rival.

Sherlock began to question Jim, who couldn't help himsef from grinning, believing his rival might only suggest the same answers as per usual. "Yes, I believe you have a connection to the murders of two well known and much respected fashion designers Harvey Quinn and Xavier Bardez, you'd decided that tactlessly taunting wasn't enough for you, you simply wanted so much more and anything that could make you feel rich and one day I presume you looked at the latest fashion magazines and instantly chose your next victims, you were obviously jealous of what they had, success and accompilshment but first you had to get to the top. You looked up anyone who you could rely and trust and suddenly you found Dennis Aldridge a man who shared the goal as you, wanting to get revenge against Quinn. So one day you contacted him and arranged to meet him where nobody could keep tabs on you not even the police. You offered him a fortune, asked him to commit two perfectly complicated crimes that not even myself could possibly solve. What you never figured was that Dennis or should I say dozy, dim-witted Dennis left a clue at the crime scene, he cut his hand after he'd choked Harvey to death, then cut the brakes within the car and watched on as the car plunged into the nearest river bank he could find. The smudged fingertip was on the inside of the passenger door, I know this but the police detectives I know don't, they'll soon see that my theory proves correct"

"Oh blimey, you're quite the clever-clogs aren't you. Sherlock you never ever change what you believe, always assuming you're in the right" Jim soon plausibly began to create a dramatic scene in front of the pub spectators. "I gave you a chance to live, but I guess this time you're just truly begging to be outclassed again, by knack of complete smartness. If you're going to ask about the brick beiong thrown through the window of your dear friend's flat, yes that was my idea because I wanted to grab your attention, as what I have to say is about your dear friend's granddaughter she's not as clean cut as she makes out to be" he suprisingly revealed some home truths about Rose.

"What do you mean?" Sherlock asked, reacting baffled to this news.

"She isn't as loyal as she makes out to be. She can double cross you within the blink of an eye" Jim answered, snappingf and clicking his thumb against his fourth finger.

Sherlock began to twig on what Jim actually meant. "No she wouldn't, she isn't like that"

"Oh she sure would, apparently she loves her grandmother but she hates the police, she's got a secret hatred against them" Jim chuckled, laughing at the reaction of Sherlock's worried reaction.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome, don't be afraid to review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sherlock - The Double Butterfly Effect**

**Chapter 11**

Jim watched on waiting for his nemesis's reaction moments later. He was eagerly starting to lap up and bask in the downplayed atmosphere between themselves.

In the spur of the moment Sherlock hastily dashed through and out of the Murphy's Bar, he was pretty much confident on finding where John had gone and wandered off to, as he remembered that his friend always liked to stay near by just in case of danger looming. He had to find him and tell him that Moriarty had been cunningly playing a Russian roulette inspired game and testing his gifted wits against him. The truth about Rose being involved troubled him constantly, whether it was factual or an concocted story invented by Jim, who believed he could effectively leave his nemesis feeling unsettled and rattled by this. He'd thought Rose was sweet, pleasant and free-spirited after he'd gotten to know her reasonably well and now he just wasn't sure what to believe as he ran past a street market stall close by. His always trustworthy thoughts were flying around uncontrollably as he continued running.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Scared and feeling distressed, Rose had to confess something to John and she began to realize he wouldn't be best thrilled by what she had to admit. She felt she ought to speak up and make a statement sooner rather than later. "John I want to say something and I know you're not going to be pleased and you're likely to tell me that I should have said something earlier. You see the thing is, I haven't exactly been as truthful as I've made myself out to be. I've met Dennis Aldridge before, well he mysteriously contacted me said he'd like to meet me, had an impressive offer for me that I might like. So foolishly I accepted not knowing what this strange offer might be. Last November I met him in a street cafe bar called Frankies in Kensington. I arrived there sometime in the morning and was straight away greeted by him as he introduced himself to me, I thought he looked very handsome the way he immediately I presumed he was a genuine businessman, how wrong I was" She trailed off as she turned to look elsewhere at the same as time Sherlock finally appeared outside alongside the framed window.

Sherlock spotted them and hurried inside, he shouted first but lowered his voice as he approached their table. "Jim told me everything. he told me you're very convincing and that you enjoy lying, even to your nearest and dearest. For some reason, I think you might have something to come clean about" He could tell as soon as possible when she couldn't make an effort to look him in the eye. She looked nervous, ashamed and embarrassed by whatever truth she couldn't blurt out from her thoughts. He soon sat down and made himself comfortable, he slightly ignored his friend momentarily and began to speculate on what truth she couldn't own up to. Surprisingly enough it hadn't taken him too long to think about what this might be.

"Look I know he's lying, why because I know you're honest, truthful and thoughtful. Judging by the look of awkwardness in your reaction I can genuinely tell you that despite this Rose you haven't got anything to feel embarrassed about anymore. Dennis Aldridge tried to convince you help him carry out those murders, be his alibi everytime the police came to question him. " He happily comforted her, holding his hands gently across hers and rubbing his right thumb slowly across the palm of her right hand.

Rose appreciated his show of helpfulness, she fought back some surprising tears. John knew he ought to be outdoors as he thought he might be in the way and lastly felt it might actually be rather better to leave them alone and to let them feel accustomed to one another's presence . "I'll see you back at the flat then" he said before eventually leaving.

Sherlock smiled watching his friend leaving before he focused his attention back to the woman that he was sitting next to. Before he had the chance of speaking, she'd gotten there first"Thank you, I'm glad you believe me because for all this time I've always been thinking you'd hate me forever for having been lying to you since we met. Do you have any suggestions or plans on how to catch Jim out and also to make sure Dennis is behind bars for good" She definitely hoped he would come up with an notable answer.

"Rose look at me, look into my heart, trust me you can rely on me indefinitely. I'm promising you very much so, that you have nothing to feel worried about. Dennis Aldridge and Jim Moriarty won't be bothering us anymore as I have a possible answer. I'm going to invite them both to 221b Baker Street and challenge them to a game of Monopoly" Sherlock kept promising her as he held her hands tightly and affectionately.

"Monopoly?" She looked baffled by his answer.

"I know its a stupid answer to outsmart my nemesis' but I think I can still trick them into believing they both have the upper hand." Sherlock suggested, staying coy and tight-lipped on what he meant. He was secretly worrying about the consequences as he knew how dangerous Jim Moriarty could be once he uncovered someone's hidden guilt or obvious vulnerability within once simple glance and he also knew he wanted to protect Rose from anymore harm

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


End file.
